


Harry Potter's Pen Pal Part 2 (Harry Potter's Dark Mentor)

by Sweet_Wing_Queen101



Series: Pen Pal [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Weasley Bashing, YOU'RE GAY YOU'RE GAY EVERYONE'S GAY (Except Theo), ace theo, lgbtq+, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Wing_Queen101/pseuds/Sweet_Wing_Queen101
Summary: Harry's name somehow gets into the Goblet of Fire; Voldemort is back; Dumbledore has escaped from Azkaban; and the Black Knights are born. Chaos reigns in the wizarding world, and Harry is at the center of it.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Luna Lovegood/George Weasley, Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Pen Pal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018420
Comments: 78
Kudos: 486





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry," Remus said calmly, "we'd like to have a word with you and Tom."

Harry frowned. "Should I be worried?"

"Yes," said Sirius, grinning.

Remus glared at him. "No."

Not able to tell whether Remus meant "No, you don't have to be worried" or "No, Padfoot" (more likely the latter), Harry went up the stairs to Tom's bedroom.

"Yeah?" his boyfriend called when he knocked.

"Moony and Padfoot want to talk to us."

"Should we be worried?"

"Er... I don't know," Harry admitted.

The door opened and Tom stood there. He had a book under his arm and was wearing _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ footies.

Harry grinned. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to wear _that_ in front of Padfoot."

Tom looked down and blushed. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Tom gave him a deadpan look before disappearing back inside his room.

Two minues later he emerged, wearing black skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt. "Ready?" Tom asked, blushing at Harry's hungry look.

Harry shook himself and lead his boyfriend down the stairs.

Sirius and Remus were waiting for them in the library. Harry assumed the conversation was going to be uncomfortable, so his godparents decided to have the discussion in a place Harry and Tom felt comfortable in.

"Remus, Sirius," Tom greeted as he sat down in an armchair across from the werewolf.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked as he sat down ⎯ on Tom's lap.

"You might not want to sit there during this... talk, Harry," Remus said carefully, which stopped Sirius' sniggers.

"Aw, Moony, you ruined it!" Sirius complained as Harry sighed and sat down on the arm of the armchair instead.

Remus glared at him and Sirius quickly shut his mouth.

"Harry," Remus said slowly, as if he were thinking very carefully about what he was going to say, "you're going to be fourteen in a few weeks."

"Yes..." Harry said, not understanding what Remus was talking about. He didn't see Tom's expression, which was a mixture between amusement and panic.

"When a..." Remus paused, "...child turns fourteen, especially if they have a boyfriend or girlfriend-"

"For Merlin's sake, Moony, you're going to slow," Sirius interrupted. "We want to have The Talk, pup."

Harry and Tom turned stark white.

" _Padfoot!_ I was trying to make it less awkward!"

\------------

"That was the worst thing I have ever had a discussion about," Harry said hoarsely, his face gray. He glared at Tom, who was still a mixture between amused and embarrassed. "And it didn't help that you were smirking almost the whole time!"

"It's the first time you haven't teased me about our relationship; I wanted to take advantage of that," Tom snorted. "You'll be happy to know I was just as horrified as you were ⎯ probably more."

Harry slowly grinned, and Tom groaned. "You were worried I'd _tease_ you, sweetheart? Well-"

"Harry, I swear, if you don't shut up right now-"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Sirius were bickering over who would get the last piece of bacon when an owl flew into the room, collapsing at Remus' spot.

"That's Errol, the Weasleys' owl," Harry frowned. While he was distracted, Sirius stole the last piece of bacon.

Remus, relieved that his husband and godson had stopped arguing, took the letter off of the owl.

"'Dear Remus and Sirius,'" he read aloud.

"'I have two things to discuss ⎯ good news and bad news. I'll start with the bad news.

"'My wife just disowned Fred and George-'"

"What!" Harry snarled, and his glass shattered.

" _Reparo,_ " Sirius said quickly.

"'-because they refuse to be sorted back into Gryffindor,'" Remus continued darkly, his eyes flashing gold. Harry growled furiously. "'I tried everything I could to make sure Molly kept them, but nothing worked. She somehow became head of the Weasley family ⎯ with Dumbledore's help, probably ⎯ so the only thing I can do is ask for your help. I know Harry is very fond of the twins, that he considers them brothers... would you mind, terribly, if you adopted them?

"'Now for the good news: I've managed to get ahold of prime tickets to the World Cup, and I was wondering if Harry would like to join me and my family, as we have an extra ticket. If you already have prime tickets, I can always invite Neville Longbottom.

"'Please answer soon. The twins only have three days to find somewhere else to stay.

"'Yours Sincerely,

"'Arthur Weasley.'"

"I want them blood-adopted," Harry seethed. "They are my Demon twins and-"

"Calm down, Harry," Tom soothed, taking his hand. "I'm sure Sirius and Remus would be pleased to adopt them."

"Of course!" Sirius said indignantly. "You think we wouldn't? They're like junior Marauders!"

"And you consider them brothers," Remus added sternly, causing Sirius to blush.

"Yeah, that too."

Harry relaxed. "Thank you."

Another owl flew in. Harry recognized this one as a rented owl. It landed in front of him.

After Sirius checked the letter for charms or curses, Harry opened it.

 _Dear Lord_ _**Harrikins**_ ,

 _Our mother,_ _**in her idiocy,**_ _has decided to **disown us.** Dad says he **has a plan** for that, **so don't worry** your little head **about it**._

_**We just wanted** to warn you **that our mother** is planning something **with Dumblebutt**. She kept **getting letters** all summer **from his** Phoenix. **We think** it has **to do** with you._

_Be careful, **little brother.**_

_From, **Your Demons,**_

_Fred and **George No Name**_

Harry frowned. "The twins say Mrs. Weasley was getting letters from Dumbledore all summer."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius, Remus, and Tom exchanged alarmed glances.

"When are you going to adopt Fred and George?" Harry asked, putting down the letter.

\------------

_Blood Test for F.F.W.:_

_Name: Frederic Fabian Weasley_

_Father: Arthur Weasley_

_Mother: Molly Weasley Née Prewett_

_Godfather: Fabian Prewett (deceased)_

_Godmother: None_

_Heir to:_

_None_

_Lord to:_

_None_

_Blood Test for G.G.W.:_

_Name: George Gideon Weasley_

_Father: Arthur Weasley_

_Mother: Molly Weasley Née Prewett_

_Godfather: Gideon Prewett_

_Godmother: None_

_Heir to:_

_None_

_Lord to:_

_None_

_Magic Aura of F.F.W.:_

_Level: 2000 (50% block)_

_Creature: High Elf_

_Mate: Draco Lucius Malfoy (Veela)_

_Animagus (Red Fox)_

_Elemental Mage (Fire)_

_Dark Mage_

_Compulsions: None_

_Potions: None_

_Blocks: Magic, keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley Née Prewett_

_Magic Aura of G.G.W.:_

_Level: 2000 (50% block)_

_Creature: High Elf_

_Mate: Luna Lovegood (Partial Seer)_

_Animagus (Red Fox)_

_Elemental Mage (Fire)_

_Dark Mage_

_Compulsions: None_

_Potions: None_

_Blocks: Magic, keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley Née Prewett_

_Birth Parents: Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley Née Prewett_

_Blood-Adopted Name: Frederic Tenebris Lupin-Black_

_Blood-Adopted Parents: Remus Lupin-Black Née Lupin and Sirius Lupin-Black Née Black_

_Blood-Adopted Sibling(s): Harry James Potter_

_New Godfather(s): Severus Tobias Snape_

_New Godmother(s): Andromeda Tonks Née Black; Alice Longbottom Née Fawlee_

_Birth Parents: Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley Née Prewett_

_Blood-Adopted Name: George Umbra Lupin-Black_

_Blood-Adopted Parents: Remus Lupin-Black Née Lupin and Sirius Lupin-Black Née Black_

_Blood-Adopted Sibling(s): Harry James Potter_

_New Godfather(s): Severus Tobias Snape_

_New Godmother(s): Andromeda Tonks Née Black; Alice Longbottom Née Fawlee_


	3. Chapter 3

"Lord-"

"-Harrykins!"

The twins squeezed Harry in an overbearing hug. "Can't ⎯ breathe," Harry choked.

Fred and George instantly let go of him and latched onto Remus instead. Sirius was snickering behind them.

"We can't-"

"-thank you-"

"-enough-"

"-for taking us-"

"-away from-"

"-our 'loving' family!" George finished. By this time the twins were sobbing theatrically and were hugging Sirius tightly as well.

"It was our pleasure," Sirius grinned, squeezing them back.

"Harry thinks of you as his older siblings," Remus smiled. "We couldn't _not_ adopt you."

"Harry!" Fred cried in glee, and the twins instantly stopped sobbing and grinned wickedly. "We gave Ronnikins a present from you," said George, smirking.

"What did you do?" Harry asked dryly, chuckling.

"We gave him-"

"-a Ton-Tongue Toffee!"

"What's that?" Remus said cautiously.

Fred and George released Sirius and George pulled a small toffee from his trunk. He handed it mock-revently to Remus, who inspected it.

"It makes the tongue of the eater-"

"-keep growing longer until someone shrinks it," Fred smirked. Sirius joined the twins' cackles, and Harry grinned.

"Ingenious," Remus said with interest. "What else have you made?" he asked, handing it back to George.

"A whole load of things!" George said eagerly as he put the toffee back.

"We're working on a range of sweets-"

"-that make people sick-"

"-and we just finished making-"

"-a Pimple Vanisher, which works in ten seconds!"

"Can I see?" Sirius asked eagerly. When the twins nodded, Sirius squealed and clapped his hands, looking like a child on Christmas.

"Don't blow anything up," Remus warned. The twins just smirked and dragged Sirius up the stairs.

The Floo flared again and Mr. Weasley stepped through, looking exhausted. "Thank you again," he said tiredly to Remus and Harry as he put two more trunks down. "This is the last of it."

Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "It was our pleasure, Arthur," he said gently. "You look like you've been pulling all-nighters. You all right?"

Mr. Weasley smiled wearily. "Just tired. We've been pulling our weight at the Ministry, what with the Cup and ⎯ that other event we're planning." He glanced at Harry with worry.

Remus pursed his lips, looking disapproving. "Yes, I imagine that'd be exhausting. But they're changing the rules this year."

"What rules?" Harry asked curiously.

"We'll tell you and the twins later," Remus replied gently. "See you at the Cup?" he asked, turning back to Mr. Weasley.

The balding redhead nodded, shook Remus' hand, and disappeared back through the Floo with a shout of, "The Burrow!"

"Sirius! Fred! George! We need to have a family discussion!" Remus bellowed up the stairs. "Wake Tom up, would you, Siri?"

"Sure, baby!" Sirius shouted back, causing Remus to turn pink. Harry snickered, and the twins came stampeding down the stairs, roaring with laughter.

Five minutes later, the six boys were sitting in the living room, Harry on Tom's lap and Sirius sitting on the arm of Remus' chair.

"What's up?" the twins chorused.

Tom chuckled quietly, rubbing his fingers through Harry's raven locks.

Remus sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Something is happening at Hogwarts this year ⎯ something dangerous ⎯ and Dumbledore might do something to Harry."

The twins looked furious, and Tom wrapped his arms around his boyfriend protectively.

"I can take care of myself!" Harry said irritably.

"Not against Dumbledore's magic," Tom murmured in Harry's ear, making the smaller boy shiver.

"No PDA," said Remus, swatting Sirius' thigh; his husband was watching the two boys, obviously looking for blackmail material.

"What's happening-"

"-this year-"

"-that's got you so worried?" Fred asked.

"Have you heard of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry?" Remus asked his godson.

Harry frowned. "No. What's the Triwizard Tournament?"

**(Instead of red hair, Fred and George have black hair now, with one blond streak, since Remus and Sirius blood-adopted them. Otherwise they look the same.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Remus and Sirius were among the few hundred that had been allowed to Apparate directly to the Quidditch Cup site, so the day before the match, Harry was forced to endure the horror that is Apparition.

When his godparents and adopted brothers landed on a grassy hilltop, Harry collapsed, retching. "Hate ⎯ Apparition," he choked.

A voice chuckled, and Harry looked up to see two men. One of them was tall with dark skin, and the other was-

"Severus," Harry grumbled playfully as he staggered to his feet, clutching his stomach, "are you laughing at my pain?"

"Of course not," Severus said, his expression blank. "Mutt. Remus."

"Sni-"

"Hello, Severus," Remus said politely, clapping a hand over Sirius' mouth. "Do you have a Stomach Reliever Draught, by any chance?"

"When it comes to Harry and Apparition, I always come prepared," Severus replied with a faint smirk, pulling a vial out of his pocket.

Harry took the vial from his Potions professor and downed it, gasping. "Thank you," he said with relief, handing the container back. Severus put it back.

"Harry, may I introduce Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Remus said, nodding to the dark man. "He helped arrest Dumbledore."

Harry beamed. "Thank you _ever_ so much, Mr. Shacklebolt," he said warmly, ignoring the snickering twins behind him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Shacklebolt chuckled. "Everyone calls me Kingsley, Lord Harry." He bowed deeply.

Harry frowned. "'Lord...'"

The man's eyes twinkled. "You are the Lord and Heir of Hogwarts, are you not?"

Remus gaped, and Sirius squawked in shock. Harry rolled his eyes, realizing he'd "conveniently" forgotten to tell his caretakers about his status.

"How did you find out?" Harry asked calmly.

"I knew James was descended from Gryffindor, and that Lily was descended from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; since you defeated Voldemort twice-" he ignored Severus' flinch "-it wasn't hard to guess that you also became Lord and Heir of Slytherin, as well."

"Cub?" Remus squeaked. "You-"

"Merlin, Remus," Sirius snorted. "We coulda guessed. We knew all of that, too. Well, my lord," he added dramatically to Harry, "shall we show you your temporary quarters?" He bowed low, causing the twins to cackle.

Harry suddenly remembered why he had neglected to tell his godparents.

\------------

About half an hour later, Harry was standing in front of a tiny, two-man tent. He glanced incredulously at Remus and Sirius. "Er..."

"Pup," Sirius grinned, "did you forget about magic? Go on, take a peek."

Harry blushed, then quickly ducked into the tent, ignoring the twins' snickers and Tom's chuckles.

Inside the tent... was not a tent. It appeared to be the front hall of a mansion. Harry rolled his eyes. "Stinking, egotistical Blacks," he grumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?" Sirius asked innocently, appearing behind him. Remus, still looking stunned that _his cub_ basically owned Hogwarts, the twins and Tom followed.

"Nothing," Harry said sweetly. "I was just wondering how you manage to fit through doorways, given your head is swollen to the size of the moon."

Fred and George cackled, and Tom smirked. Sirius gasped dramatically.

"I have never been so insulted!" Sirius exclaimed. "How dare you! I should challenge you to a prank war!"

Harry gave a very malicious smirk. "Are you sure you want to go against the twins and I, _dearest_ Uncle? They pranked Dumbledore once and got away with it."

"Are you insane?" Remus sputtered, staring at Fred and George.

"Yes," they chorused, not even denying it.

"That reminds me," Harry mused, "I want to see Neville, Luna, and Draco here in an hour. We have things to discuss."

"Sure-"

"-Harrykins."

"Fine, no prank wars," Sirius pouted. "Let me show you around!" he declared eagerly.

"You will take the twins and Tom," Harry ordered. "I want to talk to Uncle Moony."

Sirius saluted. "Come on, Demons ⎯ Harry's boy toy." He rushed off, followed by the cackling twins and a furious Tom.

"Yes, cub?" Remus asked quietly, looking down.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I apologize for not telling you and Sirius. I-"

"I understand why you didn't tell Sirius, Harry," Remus said softly. "Sirius isn't exactly... well... I just ⎯ I thought-"

Harry, realizing what Remus had thought, pulled his godfather into a hug. "I trust you, Remus," Harry said quietly. "I trust Sirius, too, but..."

"He's more mocking of your title than respectful," Remus said, his voice warmer. He rubbed Harry's head, relaxing. In a much softer voice, he whispered, "I wouldn't care if you're the king of wizardkind, Harry ⎯ I will always love and respect you."

Ignoring his burning eyes ⎯ _It's just dust, just dust_ ⎯ Harry whispered, "Thanks... Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you need, Harry?" Draco asked as he sat down between Neville and Luna on the bed. The twins and Sirius were sprawled on the floor, while Tom was leaning against the door. Remus sat at the desk.

"I was thinking," Harry said calmly, "that I want everyone to have code names."

"Cool!" Fred and George grinned. Draco nodded in agreement.

"That would be awesome," Sirius said eagerly.

"Why do we need code names?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Dumbledore has his hands in _everything._ It's ruined the wizarding world of Britain ⎯ and in some cases, the wizarding world in general. I want to get rid of his influence and laws, and I'm going to do that in two ways:

"One: Politics. I want to spread my ideas: creature laws, not restricting Magic, things like that. We will be doing things in a mostly honest way here ⎯ but I'm willing to stoop to bribing and blackmail if I have to.

"Two: Raids."

Draco, Sirius, and the twins instantly looked eager; Neville looked nervous; Remus had a thoughtful look on his face. Luna just smiled.

"You don't have to participate in this section if you don't want to," Harry said, giving Neville a worried look. "But raids can mean anything from attacking Dumbledore's followers and stealing things we need for training."

"So the people that are in this section are the ones who need code names?" Draco guessed.

Harry nodded. "Who would _like_ to be in this section?"

Instantly, everyone but Neville and Remus raised their hands. Sirius in particular was bouncing eagerly.

"Dad, I need you to be a part of the raids," Harry said apologetically. "Sirius ⎯ Papa needs supervision."

Sirius stared at Harry.

Remus smiled amusedly. "That's true..."

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, scowling playfully at Remus. "I'm not that bad!"

Remus and Harry gave the Animagus a deadpan look, causing snickers from the twins and Draco.

"Okay, maybe I am..."

"I can probably be part of the stealing raids," Neville said hesitantly. "But I'm not sure about attacking."

Harry nodded. "I already have code names for most of you. Draco, Neville, and Luna I'm having trouble with."

"Do our code names have a theme?" Remus asked.

"Well... the Demon twins and yours are based off of your creatures, and Papa's is based off of his Animagus form."

"My Animagus form is a bunny," Luna said. "Neville's is a demiguise. Draco's-"

Draco made a loud sputtering noise. "Nothing important!" he said quickly.

Luna giggled. "A female albino peacock."

George and Sirius burst out laughing, only stopping when Fred kicked them both. Draco gave Fred a confused look.

Harry stifled a chuckle. "Agent Swag it is." **(Swag is a synonym for the verb 'peacock'.)**

Draco scowled. "I'd like it if it were scary."

"Then you can be Agent Shen." **(Kung Fu Panda Two)**

"What are-" Fred began.

"-our code names?" George asked.

"Fred is Agent Oberon; George is Agent Puck; Papa is Agent Grim; and Dad is Agent Alpha," Harry responded.

Sirius snickered. "I like it." Remus nodded.

"Us too!"

"Um, Harry?" Neville asked hesitantly. "Can I be Agent Samwise?"

"Definitely," Harry agreed. "Luna, what do you suggest?"

"Morgan le Fay was a Seer," Luna replied.

"And Morgan can be a boy or a girl name, so nobody would be able to tell," Draco pointed out.

"Perfect."

\------------

"That was totally wicked!" the twins chorused excitedly as they bounced around Sirius.

Draco grinned and went back to singing with the Irish. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I have to get back to Mr. Weasley," Neville said apologetically. "See you all at school." He hugged Luna and Harry and raced off.

"I have to go, too," Luna said serenely. "Papa and I want to go looking for Moon Frogs."

"Can I join you, little moon?" George asked. Fred pouted.

Luna giggled. "If it's all right with your parents."

"Be back before ten," Remus said before Sirius could speak.

"I want pictures!" Sirius whispered to George, who grinned in response.

The two disappeared into the darkness, Luna clinging to George's hand.

"It's bedtime, Draco," Narcissa Malfoy said sternly. "Don't think I didn't see that yawn."

Draco scowled. "See you at school," he said resignedly to Fred, Harry, Tom, Remus, and Sirius.

"Bye, little dragon," Fred smirked. Draco blushed.

Harry, Tom, and Sirius sniggered, and Remus cast them stern looks. "We'll see you at school," he smiled. As the three Malfoys moved off, he added, "Bedtime for the two of you, as well."

Harry yawned and blinked. He hadn't realized he was so tired. "Yes, Dad."

"I think I'll hit the sack, too," Sirius yawned. "Quidditch games are tiring."

"If you didn't insist on cheering so enthusiastically-"

Harry staggered, and Tom swooped him in to his arms. "Tired?" he chuckled.

"Shuddup, Tom," Harry mumbled, nuzzling into his boyfriend's neck. He fell asleep to Fred's laughter.

**Oberon: People with this name have a deep inner desire to lead, organize, supervise, and to achieve status, power and wealth.  
** ********

**Puck: People with this name have a deep inner desire to create and express themselves, often in public speaking, acting, writing or singing. They also yearn to have beauty around them in their home and work environment.  
** ****

**Shen: People with this name tend to initiate events, to be leaders rather than followers, with powerful personalities. They tend to be focused on specific goals, experience a wealth of creative new ideas, and have the ability to implement these ideas with efficiency and determination. They tend to be courageous and sometimes aggressive. As unique, creative individuals, they tend to resent authority, and are sometimes stubborn, proud, and impatient.  
**

**Grim: People with this name tend to be idealistic, highly imaginative, intuitive, and spiritual. They seek after spiritual truth and often find it. They tend to be visionary and may inspire others. If they fail to develop their potential, they may become dreamers, or misuse power.  
**

**Alpha: People with this name tend to be quiet, cooperative, considerate, sympathetic to others, adaptable, balanced and sometimes shy. They are trustworthy, respecting the confidences of others, and make excellent diplomats, mediators and partners. They are often very intuitive. They like detail and order, and often find change worrisome. They may sometimes feel insecure or restless.  
**

**Morgan: People with this name are excited by change, adventure, and excitement. They are dynamic, visionary and versatile, able to make constructive use of freedom. They fight being restricted by rules and conventions. They tend to be optimistic, energetic, intelligent, and to make friends easily. They may be changeable, restless, untidy, and rebellious. People with this name have a deep inner need for quiet, and a desire to understand and analyze the world they live in, and to learn the deeper truths.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was gathering books from the Potter library for school when he heard sobbing.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

The sobbing stopped, and a house-elf came into view.

"Master Black's brat called?" the elf asked hoarsely.

He was a bit bigger than Dobby, and much older. Unlike the younger house-elf, this one had no hair, was wrinkled, and had a permanent scowl on his face. His eyes were also red, as if he'd been crying for some time.

"My name is Harry," Harry said, in a surprisingly gentle tone. He crouched so he was at the same level as the elf. "What's your name?"

"Kreacher's name is Kreacher."

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked softly.

Kreacher scowled. "None of Master Black's brat's business, it is."

Harry raised an eyebrow, then pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. The elf froze.

"You don't belong to me, Kreacher, so I can't free you," Harry pointed out, wiping the tears from the elf's face. "And I wasn't going to give you this handkerchief anyway. It belonged to my mother." The cloth magically cleaned itself and Harry put it back in his pocket. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

The elf's face screwed up in pain. After a long pause, he whispered, "It is the date Kreacher lost his master."

Harry was silent for a moment, then said, "You mean Regulus?"

Kreacher nodded, another sob escaping him.

"Can I ask what happened?" Harry said gently.

The elf stared at Harry for a long moment, then sat down with a plop.

"Fifteen years and three weeks ago," Kreacher croaked, "Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus said... he said..." He began to rock back and forth, and Harry reached out and gripped the elf's hand. Kreacher blinked, then continued.

"...he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."

Harry frowned. If Marvolo was the cause of this elf's pain, he was going to hex the idiot into oblivion.

"Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher," Kreacher whispered. "It was an honor, said Master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do... and then to c-come home.

"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to cave beside the sea."

Harry's eyes widened. "By any chance did this cave have a lake full of Inferi?" he asked cautiously.

Kreacher's eyes widened. "Yes, Master Harry."

"Marvolo," Harry grumbled under his breath. "Sorry, Kreacher, you can continue," he added at a normal volume.

"The Dark Lord took Kreacher to a little island..."

"He tested the potion on you," Harry guessed in irritation. Kreacher stared at him again, then nodded. Harry groaned. "For Merlin's _sake._ He could have used ⎯ I swear, I'm going to hex him."

"Does Master Harry serve the Dark Lord?" Kreacher frowned.

Harry snorted derisively. "No, Kreacher. I don't serve anyone. Did he hurt you?"

Kreacher shivered. "Kreacher was not hurt."

"Continue with the story, then," Harry sighed.

"After Kreacher drank the potion, the Dark Lord put a locket in the basin and refilled it with more potion. And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island."

" _What?_ " Harry demanded. "He left you on the _island?_ Surrounded by Inferi?" He made a noise of extreme irritation, and the elf let out a short blast of hysterical laughter. Harry, surprising himself and the elf, pulled the little creature into a hug.

Kreacher froze for a moment, then relaxed, shivering.

"Do you think you can finish the story?" Harry asked. "Or do you need a Calming Draught?"

"Kreacher is fine," the elf whispered.

"Kreacher was told to come home, so Kreacher came home. A few weeks later, Master Regulus came home, and he was different. He asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord...."

Harry frowned. Sirius' brother had clearly cared for Kreacher, so he wouldn't have made the elf drink the potion....

" _He_ drank the potion," Harry breathed. "And... he was the one to replace Slytherin's locket with fake...."

"Kreacher replaced the locket," Kreacher choked. "He ordered Kreacher to leave without him. And he told Kreacher ⎯ to go home ⎯ and never to tell my Mistress ⎯ what he had done ⎯ but to destroy ⎯ the first locket. And he drank ⎯ all the potion ⎯ and Kreacher swapped the lockets ⎯ and watched... as Master Regulus..." Kreacher suddenly burst into sobs, shaking violently.

Harry pulled him closer, realizing what had happened: Regulus had become an Inferi.

"Kreacher," Harry asked absentmindedly after a few minutes, once the elf's cries had died down to sniffles, "do you know if a Necromancer can turn an Inferi back into a human?"

Kreacher gasped and was silent for a moment. Then he rasped, "Only very powerful Necromancers can do so, Master Harry.... Is Master Harry a Necromancer?"

"Yes," Harry said slowly. He began rubbing circles into the elf's back. Finally he said, "Great-Aunt Scarlett."

A ghost of a red-headed girl floated out from the shelves. "What?" she asked snarkily.

"Do we have any books on Necromancy?"

Scarlett Potter stared at him. "Do you have a brain?" she asked incredulously. "The Potters are descended from the most powerful of Necromancers! Of course we have books on Necromancy!"

Harry stood, Kreacher still frozen in his arms, and placed the little elf on the couch. "Where are they?"

The girl spun around and floated back into the shelves. Harry quickly followed.

She led him through the maze of books until they reached a shelf near the back, which was covered in black books. Unfortunately, they were chained onto the shelf. Harry scowled. These books were off-limits.

To his surprise, the chain in front of him glowed and disappeared. Harry blinked.

His great-times-ten aunt gasped. "They are only supposed to do that for a powerful Necromancer!"

Harry rolled his eyes, then scanned the shelf. Finally he pulled a small volume labelled _The Forgotten Arts of Necromancy_ and opened it. "Kreacher!"

The elf popped into existence right beside him. Harry noticed that Kreacher had an expression of faint hope on his face. "Yes, Master Harry?"

"One second, Kreacher..." Harry glanced down the table of contents.

_An introduction to necromancy...I_

_Dementors and how to control them...5_

_Runes in the art of Necromancy...9_

_The language of Death...13_

_The lost arts of Inferi...300_

Harry turned to page 300 and scanned the page. After a pause, he said, "Kreacher, could you take me to the cave?"

Kreacher nodded eagerly. "Is Master Harry going with an adult?"

Harry scowled and sighed. "That's probably a good idea."

"Can Master Kreacher suggest Master Snape?"

Harry blinked down at the creature. "May I ask why?"

Kreacher grinned. "Master Snape is Master Regulus' lover."

There was a long pause. Then Harry cackled. "Fred owes me ten galleons. I knew Severus was gay!"

\------------

**(Warning: Cheesy Sevulus ⎯ Severus x Regulus ⎯ moment)**

"Harry, what on _earth_ are we doing here?" Severus demanded, scowling around the cave. "And why is Kreacher-?"

"Shut up and let me concentrate," Harry ordered, pulling the book out again. He crouched down.

A face of a man appeared in the water, and Severus let out a yelp of horror.

Harry stared down at the Inferi and concentrated.

When he spoke, what came out was the sound of a Dementor's breathing. " ** _Bring me Regulus Arcturus Black._** "

The man nodded and disappeared.

"Harry James Potter," Severus demanded, "what the he- _heck_ is going on?"

"It's a surprise ⎯ and I said to shut up and let me concentrate," Harry growled, opening the book. "Turn around."

Severus huffed in irritation but did as told. Not a moment too soon; another Inferi, one that looked incredibly similar to Sirius, appeared just below the surface.

" ** _The_** **_Fledgeling Necromancer called?_** " the Inferi asked, the sound slightly distorted because of the water.

Harry looked down at the book and then began to chant.

" ** _Vorbesc limba Morții. Îmi spun magia. Aduceți acest om înapoi la viață. Așa să fie._** "

The Inferi floated out of the water and hovered in midair. Then it to glow with an eerie green light. Harry squeezed his eyes shut when the light became too bright.

The light disappeared, and Harry opened his eyes.

Standing in front of him was a man nearly identical to Sirius, except he was shorter, his skin was paler and his eyes were caramel instead of dark brown.

Regulus blinked and looked down. His clothes were ripped in places and also soaking wet.

"Hello, Uncle Regulus," Harry said calmly.

Severus froze beside him.

The man looked up and blinked at Harry. "You don't look like Remus or Siri," Regulus noted.

"Adopted godson," Harry explained.

Severus slowly turned around. Both men gave sharp intakes of breath at the same time, and they stared at each other.

There was a long pause. Then-

"Reg?" Severus whispered.

Regulus launched himself into Severus' arms, sobbing and laughing in equal parts. "I thought I was never going to see you again," he croaked.

Severus squeezed him as if he was never going to let him go. "I thought you were dead," he rasped.

"Ahem, child present," Harry coughed.

Both men broke apart, extremely red in the face. "Sorry," Regulus said in embarrassment.

"Master Regulus!" Kreacher squeaked.

Regulus beamed and let go of Severus, who sighed before doing the same. "Kreacher, it's good to see you," Regulus said warmly before pulling the elf into a hug. "I hope you didn't actually destroy that locket," he added quickly, releasing the elf.

"Kreacher couldn't," the elf said worriedly.

"Reg? What are you talking about?" Severus frowned.

Regulus stood up. "Well," he said in a faintly sarcastic tone, "apparently, becoming an Inferi removes Imperious Curses."

"You were Imperioused to steal Voldemort's Horcrux?" Harry demanded. Both men flinched. "Sorry."

"Yes," Regulus replied darkly. "By Dumbledore."

"I am going to kill him," Harry said a deathly calm voice. "Kreacher, can you take us back to Potter Manor? I'm sure Regulus is hungry, and he'd probably like to reunite with Papa ⎯ Sirius," he added at Regulus' confused look.

Regulus grinned. "I'm starved. And I want to get back at Siri for that prank."

Harry groaned. "I have enough mischief from Papa! No more!"

"Says the boy who told Sirius, 'I was just wondering how you manage to fit through doorways, given your head is swollen to the size of the moon,'" Severus said dryly.

Regulus burst out laughing. Harry stuck his tongue out at Severus. "You're no fun, Sev."

**("I speak the language of Death. I call on my magic. Bring this man back to life. So be it." 'So be it' was the closest I could get to 'so mote it be,' because 'so mote it be' translated to 'so get motivated.')**


	7. Chapter 7

"We have a transfer student this year," Headmistress McGonagall announced. "He will be sorted before the first years."

"Sullivan, Ambroise," Severus called. Immediately, whispers started up; not because 'Ambroise Sullivan' was well-known, but because the Dungeon Bat sounded _happy._ **(Ambroise: Immortal; Sullivan: Dark)**

Harry watched eagerly as his Tom walked up to the Hat. He had been glamoured slightly: he still had his (incredibly handsome) looks, but his hair was a dark amber color, while his eyes were a slightly lighter green.

For a moment, the Sorting Hat was silent. Then it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Tom took off the Hat and strode over to the yelling Slytherins. Harry smirked. His snakes knew Tom was Harry's boyfriend, and treated him with respect ⎯ except for Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis, who had wanted to become Harry's girlfriends.

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

Harry groaned as a tiny first year, who was more soaked than the rest of them, and wearing Hagrid's coat, staggered up to the Hat. Not another Creevey!

There was a short pause, and then the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A long while later, the Hat sorted the last first year (Whitby, Keven, who became a Hufflepuff) and McGonagall stood.

"You may eat," she said. She sat down as food appeared on the platters.

"I'm glad you're in Slytherin, Am," Harry smirked at Tom, dishing some mashed potato onto his plate.

Tom rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "I still think Ambroise sounds like a girl's name," he said in a slight Scottish accent, passing the turkey drumsticks to Vincent. As he was technically an inanimate Horcrux, he was unable to eat. "Especially when you call me 'Am!'"

Several of the Slytherins within earshot snickered.

"It means 'immortal,'" Harry pointed out, which silenced Tom.

"Who do you reckon that is?" Blaise asked, nodding at the staff table.

Harry didn't even bother glancing over as he said, "That is Severus' assistant, Regulus Snape-Black."

Draco spat out his mashed potato. "Uncle Reg's alive?" he choked. "I thought he was dead!"

"Technically, he was," Harry mused. "He was an Inferi. I turned him back into a human."

"No wonder Uncle Sev looks so happy," Draco said dryly, rubbing his throat. "Next time, tell me things like that when I don't have food in my mouth."

"You okay?" Fred asked concernedly.

Draco blushed. "Uh, yeah, fine."

George snickered, and Fred punched his arm, mock scowling.

When the desserts had disappeared, McGonagall stood. "We have a few important announcements," she said sharply, "so I suggest you pay attention.

"First, Professor Severus Snape-Black has expressed a desire to have an assistant. His husband, Regulus Snape-Black, has agreed to take this position."

There was scattered applause, as well as whispers of shock.

"Snape's _married?_ "

"The Dungeon Bat! In love!"

"Aww!"

McGonagall cleared her throat, and silence fell instantly. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs.

"I would also like to _remind_ you all-" she cast Fred and George a severe look "-that the forest on the edge of the grounds is forbidden. That means, for those of you who are too stubborn to understand, you are _not allowed_ there. You will be punished severely if this rule is disobeyed!"

She glared around at the students for a moment before continuing.

"It is also my duty announce that this year at Hogwarts-"

The doors to the Great Hall banged open, interrupting her. Standing in the doorway was a stooped wizard wearing a traveling cloak. He was covered in scars, and part of his nose was missing. One of his eyes was small, dark, and beady, and the other was large and electric blue, spinning around in all directions. He started forward, limping towards the staff table. A _thump_ sounded every other footstep, indicating that he had a wooden leg.

"You're late, Alastor," McGonagall said disapprovingly, earning a few stifled laughs. "May I introduce Alastor Moody, who will be security this year?"

Very few people applauded, and they stopped incredibly quickly when they realized no one else was clapping.

"As I was _saying,_ " McGonagall said stiffly, "this year at Hogwarts, we are hosting an event that has not been held for over a century: the Triwizard Tournament."

"You're JOKING!" Fred exclaimed, making several people laugh.

"No, Mr. We ⎯ excuse me, Mr. Lupin-Black, I am _not_ joking," McGonagall said sharply. "Please do not interrupt.

"I am aware that some of you do not know what the Triwizard Tournament is, so I will take a few moments to summarize.

"The Triwizard Tournament is a... _friendly_ competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion will be selected from each school, and the three champions compete in three magical tasks. Each time the tournament comes around a different school hosts it. This time it is our turn... and you will all be expected to be on your best behavior!

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons prize money."

McGonagall waited for the eager whispers to die down before speaking again.

"A new rule has been put in place for this tournament, a rule which the Ministry agreed on ⎯ and so do I. I do not want to lose any students, and neither do Headmistress Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff. Only those who are seventeen or who will turn seventeen by this March will be allowed to enter. To ensure that no one disobeys this rule-" her glare silenced all complaints "-we will be placing the impartial judge in Professor Snape-Black's office, and you will ask permission from your head of house to enter. Anyone who asks and is not of age will immediately lose House points. Is this understood?"

There were several mutters of "yes, Headmistress." Harry chuckled at the scowls on his Demon twins' faces.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. You will be expected to be polite and welcoming to our foreign guests while they are with us, and to give your support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. If a student who is part of the Quidditch teams enters and is chosen, they must decide between the Tournament and their House team. The Tournament is strenuous, you cannot participate in the tournament and the game.

"That is all. Good night," McGonagall said crisply.

As Harry, Tom, Draco, and the twins prepared to leave the Great Hall, a shout halted their progress.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry turned to see Dean and Seamus running towards him. He stifled a smirk ⎯ they were holding hands.

"Can we talk to you?" Dean asked breathlessly.

"Tomorrow after classes," Harry agreed. "I'll send one of the Demon twins to find you after dinner."

"Seamus Finnigan," Seamus said, sticking his hand out for Tom to shake. "This is my boyfriend, Dean Thomas."

"Hey."

Tom chuckled and shook Seamus' hand. "Pleasure. Harry's told me about you."

Harry blushed, causing Dean and Seamus to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco made a noise of fury and concern.

"What is it?" Harry frowned.

"It's Mr. Weasley again," Draco responded, flattening the _Daily Prophet_ so they could all see. The Slytherins within earshot leaned over, and Harry read the article quietly aloud.

"'Further mistakes at the Ministry of Magic. It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley-'"

"I thought his name was Arthur," Blaise said indignantly, giving the twins a worried look.

"It is," Fred frowned.

"Keep reading," George said quietly, anger and anxiety on his face.

"' _[Arthur]_ Weasley,'" Harry continued, furious himself, "who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, as yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and a murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer _Daily Prophet_ questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.'"

As soon as he finished speaking, he turned to Draco. "Write Skeeter," he seethed.

Draco nodded and pulled out a quill. "What am I writing?"

"Tell her to paint Mr. Weasley in a good light," Harry said sharply. "It wouldn't hurt to remind people of what Moody did during his Auror days."

"What are you up to, Potter?" a voice snapped.

Harry turned with a sigh to find Granger and Weasley standing behind him. "And why would I tell you that?" he asked sweetly, causing muffled snickers from most of the Slytherins.

"Because whatever it is, it's against the rules," Granger said haughtily.

"First of all, no, it isn't," Harry sneered. "Secondly, even if it were, that isn't a reason to tell you. Go away."

Weasley opened his mouth angrily, but Harry had already turned away. He saw Draco and the twins tense and whip out their wands, and then-

BANG!

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

There was a strangled yelp from Granger behind him and Harry turned to see Weasley on the floor ⎯ and he was a rat. The Great Hall burst into laughter.

Harry spun around to see Moody stomping towards them, his wand aimed at the rat. "Did he get you?" he demanded.

"No," Harry said with a snort, signaling to Fred. Fred pointed his wand at Weasley and there was suddenly a red-haired boy on the floor.

"Why'd you do that?" Moody frowned.

"ALASTOR MOODY!"

The Great Hall fell deathly silent as McGonagall came rushing over, fuming.

"We _never_ use Transfiguration as a punishment!" she snarled. "We give detentions, or we speak to the offender's Head of House! If this happens again I'll be petitioning for Kingsley!"

The twins' eyes lit up, and Draco looked eager. Harry gave a slight smile; he liked Kingsley.

"I'll do that, then," Moody said stiffly, giving Weasley a sharp look. "Your Head of House will be Lupin, will it?"

"Yes," Weasley sneered.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall snapped. "You shouldn't speak of your teacher like that!"

"He and Granger are homophobic, Professor," Harry said lazily, earning snickers.

McGonagall scowled. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, if I hear you've insulted _any_ gay or lesbian couple I will have you both expelled."

Granger gaped. "Why?"

"Because _I_ happen to be married to a woman!" McGonagall snapped. "Get to class!" She marched out of the Hall, leaving the entire school staring at her.

"Well, that was one way to come out," Draco remarked, and everyone laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Weasley is _still_ making a big deal about Krum sitting with us?" Draco complained as Harry and his friends sat down at the Slytherin table. "Honestly."

"But Krum is cool!" George sputtered.

"Unbelievably cool," Fred agreed. "Not as cool as you, though, little dragon," he added with a smirk, causing Draco to blush.

"Hello, Harry," Luna said serenely, as she, Neville, Seamus, and Dean joined them. The two Gryffindors were scowling.

"What's up?" Blaise asked, giving them a curious look.

"Weasley's got half of Gryffindor against us," Seamus complained. "Just because we made friends with you!"

"And because we're gay," Dean said spitefully. "Pass the potatoes."

"What's wrong with being gay?" Luna asked curiously.

"Can't think of anything. Weasley's an idiot," Seamus growled.

"Most of Hufflepuff isn't homophobic," Neville smiled. "Cedric Diggory is gay," he explained when Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

Tom chuckled. "That he is. I had to decline his offer to go on a date. Are you interested in him, Neville?"

Neville turned faintly pink, and Harry caught a faint frown on Blaise's face. "Well, he's cute, but he's not my type."

"You're gay?" Dean asked with great interest.

"Bisexual," Neville corrected. "For a while, I had a crush on Granger, but then I realized she was a horrible person," he said conversationally. "Then I had a crush on Luna-"

George growled protectively, and Luna gave him a gently amused look.

"-but she's like a sister to me now," Neville grinned. "Now I'm interested in two people."

"Oooh... _who?_ " Fred grinned.

Neville blushed. "I am _not_ telling _either_ of you," he said sharply to the twins. They pouted.

McGonagall suddenly stood, and everyone fell silent. "The goblet is almost ready to make its decision. The students whose names come out of the goblet will enter the chamber behind the staff chamber and wait for instructions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," several people responded.

McGonagall walked around the staff table and stopped by the goblet.

A few seconds later, the fire in the goblet turned from electric blue to bright red. A tongue of flame shot into the air, bearing a piece of parchment on top of it. McGonagall snatched it from the air and scanned it.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum," she said clearly.

The Hall burst into applause and cheering as the famous Seeker stood and slouched out of the room.

"Bravo, Viktor!" Karkaroff shouted over the noise. "Knew you had it in you!"

A moment later, silence fell again, and the fire shot out a second name.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," McGonagall said loudly, "is Fleur Delacour."

More shouting and applause. The beautiful, silver-haired girl stood and sauntered towards the door behind the staff table. Harry chuckled; the rest of the Beauxbatons students were either furious or extremely upset.

The last name appeared from the goblet, and McGonagall snatched it from the air. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

"No!" Weasley shouted from the Gryffindor table as Cedric stood, smiling. Barely anyone heard him over the Hufflepuff table's excited shouting. Cedric shook McGonagall's hand and joined the other two champions in the back chamber.

"We have our three champions," McGonagall said sharply. "I am expecting all of you to give your school champion great support, but also not alienate the other two-"

She broke off, and the Hall suddenly fell silent again. Harry frowned. The fire in the goblet was still red.

Suddenly, a fourth tongue of flame shot out of the goblet and dropped another piece of parchment. McGonagall caught it before it hit the ground.

She stared at the parchment for a long time. A worried expression appeared on her face. Then she hurried over to Remus and Sirius, who were looking confused.

"What do you recon's going on?" Draco whispered. Hissing conversations indicated that several other people were curious as well.

"No idea," Harry said quietly, "but it's nothing good."

Finally, McGonagall straightened up and she walked briskly over to the Slytherin table. Harry frowned.

She stopped beside Harry and his friends and bent over. "Mr. Potter," she said with a frown, "your name has just come out of the goblet."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry blanched. Tom immediately wrapped his arms around him, whispering, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

The twins growled in unison. Draco and Blaise exchanged alarmed look, while Luna and Neville looked as frightened as Harry felt.

"You will have to come with me, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said quietly.

"Only if Ambroise comes with me," Harry insisted. "And my godfathers."

McGonagall gave a faint, worried smile and nodded in agreement.

Harry stood up and snatched Tom's hand. _Don't freak out don't freak out don't freak out._

"Pup," Sirius whispered anxiously when he arrived at the staff table, "you okay?"

Harry gave him a deadpan look. "Absolutely," he whispered sarcastically.

"Pads, that's not helpful," Remus said quietly. His eyes were flashing gold, signifying that his wolf was incredibly worried about his cub. "Harry, cub, we know you didn't put your name in, and we will support you no matter what."

Tom squeezed his hand, silently telling him the same.

There was a sudden burning in his chest. Harry swallowed and rasped, "Thanks, Dad."

McGonagall ushered the four of them into the back room. Harry swore the headmistress' eyes were a bit misty.

The other three champions looked up when they entered the room. Confusion appeared on their faces.

"Harry?" Cedric asked curiously. "What happened?"

"Do you want us back in ze Hall?" Fleur asked the headmistress.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "No, Miss Delacour. We have just had some very bad news. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter's name has just come out of the goblet."

"You're kidding," Cedric said in alarm.

"No," Tom growled.

Harry heard several people approaching and turned. Bagman, Crouch, Severus, Regulus, Karkaroff, and Maxime entered.

"Extraordinary!" Bagman beamed.

" _'Extraordinary?'_ " Tom snarled, making everyone jump and Severus and Regulus pale slightly. "Someone put my boyfriend's name in the Goblet of Fire!"

Bagman looked taken aback. "Harry, you didn't put your name in the goblet?"

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked, his voice suddenly cold. "I have had enough danger for a lifetime. I just wanted this year to be-" his voice cracked, and he felt Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Minerva?" Maxime asked with a frown.

"I'd like to know that myself, McGonagall," Karkaroff agreed. " _Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions ⎯ or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

"If you have a problem with me representing Hogwarts, Headmaster Karkaroff," Harry said icily, "then I can represent something else."

Karkaroff sneered at him, and nearly everyone in the room glared at him. "Who would you represent, then, boy?"

Harry studied him. Finally he said, "The Junior Marauders."

Tom choked, and Harry knew Sirius was grinning widely. McGonagall groaned.

"'Junior Marauders?'" Maxime asked curiously.

"Named after a group my father and godfathers created," Harry said sweetly. "Mostly they played pranks on other people, but I think my group of friends are going to do something... different." _Like take over wizarding Britain...._

"Excellent idea," Bagman declared. "Cedric is the Hogwarts champion, and Harry is the Junior Marauders champion."

"I don't recall giving you permission to call me by my first name, Mr. Bagman," Harry said mildly. Several people in the room blanched, and Harry heard Remus' wolf whimper in submission.

"Y-yes, sorry, Mr. Potter," Bagman said quickly.

"Mr. Crouch," Karkaroff said stiffly, earning more glares, and a growl from Remus' wolf, "you are one of the... objective judges. Surely you agree this is most irregular?"

"We must follow the rules," Crouch said flatly, "and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"There's nothing in there about children too young to compete?" Remus demanded.

Crouch hesitated, and Harry could clearly see that he was struggling. Finally the man pulled out a small booklet and flipped through the pages. Then he said curtly, "If the parents or guardians of the champion feel he is too young or not talented enough to compete, they can withdraw their child."

Harry turned to Remus and Sirius and said quietly, "I don't want you to withdraw me."

"What?" the two chorused, Remus looking alarmed and Sirius looking furious.

"I want to know who was stupid enough to put my name in the goblet," Harry seethed. "You may withdraw me once I find out who."

"This is wrong!" Karkaroff snapped. "Completely unfair! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," Moody's voice growled from the doorway. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract. Convenient, eh?"

"Convenient?" Karkaroff snapped as the peg-legged ex-Auror entered the room. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Someone put my name in expecting me to get hurt or killed," Harry snorted. "It's not that hard to understand."

"Quite a little paranoid child you are, Mr. Potter," Maxime said with a cold smile. This earned angry hisses from Sirius and Tom and a growl from Remus.

"It's not paranoia if someone's really after you," Harry said coldly.

McGonagall cleared her throat sharply. "If Mr. Potter wishes to continue in the tournament there is nothing we can do about it."

"Minerva, arr you quite sure?" Maxime asked, frowning.

"Yes, Olympe," McGonagall said firmly. Karkaroff scoffed quietly. "Igor, if you have a problem with a _fourteen-year-old child-_ " she added dangerously.

Karkaroff blanched and quickly shook his head. Harry made a mental note: _Never get on McGonagall's bad side._

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Bagman asked, a mixture of excited and nervous. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"


	11. Chapter 11

"You want to... what?" Harry asked, frowning.

He and Tom were sitting in the diary's room, so no one could overhear them. Tom looked uncharacteristically worried and firm.

"I want to teach you Dark magic," Tom repeated. "Some idiot wants to hurt you, and I'll be d***** if I let anyone hurt you."

A mixture of a blush and a smirk appeared on Harry's face. "I don't mind learning Dark magic," Harry shrugged. "As long as I get something in return." His smirk grew.

"Uh. Like what?" Tom asked cautiously.

"We've been boyfriends for almost two years and we haven't gone on a date yet," Harry said bluntly. "I know it's because you've been stuck in your diary, but I want to go on dates. So every lesson you give me, we go on a date."

Tom was blushing. "Erm. Okay. Where are we going to go?"

Harry grinned. "Oh... I'll come up with something."

The look on his face told Tom he already _had_ come up with something, and that Tom would not like it.

"What are we doing first?" Harry asked sweetly.

Tom's face was as red as a tomato at this point.

\------------

**_Junior Marauders/The Black Knights:_ **

**_King: Anguis/Scales (Harry)_ **

**_Queen: Amber/Red_ **

**_Rooks: Alpha/Moony (Remus) & Shere Khan/Stripes_ **

**_Knights: General Shen/Albino (Draco) & General Prince/Snarl_ **

**_Bishops: Samwise/Fuzzy (Neville) & Redbeard/Bandit_ **

**_Higher Pawns: Morgan/Radish (Luna; seer); Grim/Padfoot (Sirius; Guard); Oberon/Flame (Fred; Creator); Puck/Sparky (George; Creator); Shadow/Don (Recruiter); Blackbeard/Tarzan (Creator) Venom/Strike (Stealth)_ **

"So... what exactly are we supposed to do with this?" Draco asked as he frowned at the paper.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll explain after I introduce our new members."

"How come your name is Anguis?" Sirius asked curiously.

"One of my Animagus forms is a black Anaconda," Harry shrugged. "Anyway..." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Name?"

There was an irritated sigh. "Prince, also known as... _Snarl._ " Severus sounded incredibly irritated, and someone outside the door laughed.

"Shere Khan, also known as Stripes," came Regulus' amused voice.

"Blackbeard, also known as Tarzan."

"Redbeard, also known as Bandit."

"Is there anyone else with you?" Harry asked.

"Venom, also known as Strike," Blaise said with a sigh.

"Shadow will arrive in ten minutes," Severus said stiffly.

"Enter."

The door opened. Severus, Regulus, Blaise, Dean, and Seamus entered. The older couple sat down on the couch next to Remus, who put a hand on Sirius' shoulder to keep from growling at Severus. Blaise, Dean, and Seamus sat down on the floor between Neville and Luna.

"Shall we begin?" Harry asked lazily. "First, any questions about this paper?"

"Why do we each have two code names?" Draco drawled.

"Well, the Marauders had code names that I'm _sure_ the headmistress knows about," Harry replied, "but I don't want anyone to know our Black Knights code names, so you have two; the second ones don't sound as dangerous."

"We like them," Fred and George grinned.

"Why 'The Black Knights?'" Remus asked. "It sounds like Reapers or Death Eaters."

Harry smiled. "Well, considering I plan on being a Dark Lord, yes, they are rather similar. This time, however, I am a Black Knight like the rest of you. You are my equals.

"As for the name 'Black Knights,' there are multiple reasons. Mostly having to do with chess. We are the black pieces. We allow the white ⎯ the Light ⎯ to go first, letting them think they are winning. I also chose 'Black Knights' because my grandmother was a Black, and my adopted Papa is a Black."

"Lupin-Black," Sirius corrected automatically, earning a warm chuckle from Remus.

"That explains the job titles," Draco snorted. "So what do they mean?"

"Why the heck am I the 'Queen?'" Tom sputtered.

Harry smirked at Tom, making the twins and Sirius snicker. "As the Queen, all you're expected to do is support me. You are also technically second-in-command.

"My rooks, Moony and Stripes, are more of my advisors. I do need people to tell me when I'm doing something absolutely stupid." Harry cast his papa and his adopted twin brothers sharp looks; their laughter was getting louder.

"My knights, Albino and Snarl, are my strategists, my generals. They will plan raids and lead my higher and lower pawns on raids.

"As for my bishops, bishop one, Fuzzy, will be my secretary ⎯ keeping logs on my allies and enemies ⎯ and bishop two, Bandit, will be my accountant, keeping track of our finances.

"My higher pawns have several different jobs. One job they all have is to join on raids. Then they all have singular jobs: Radish is our seer, obviously; Papa is the head of the bodyguards, and he will be guarding Radish on raids; Our three creators, Flame, Sparky, and Tarzan, will be either inventing weapons for raids and joke items for the store, in the twins' case, or making fliers for the Black Knights in Tarzan's case; Shadow, our recruiter, will be finding people to join us, as well as providing information on the Ministry, until we find another spy. I am hoping to add Bill and Charlie to the higher pawns; Bill will be my liaison to the goblins and my curse-breaker, and Charlie will be training creatures for raids.

"The lower pawns will have one of three jobs: joining our raids, spying on the Ministry, or spreading my ideas.

"Any more questions?"

There was a long pause. Then-

"Who are the new members?" Neville asked.

Harry smiled. "That's the subject of our meeting today... well, and Shadow has some important information pertaining to Dumbledore and Marvolo ⎯ the Dark Lord," he added when some of his friends looked confused. "Why don't the new members who are here introduce themselves? We'll need your Junior Marauder code name, your Black Knights code name, and what your animagus form is."

There was a short pause, and then Regulus spoke. "My Junior Marauder name is Stripes, and my Black Knights name is Shere Khan. My animagus form is a tiger."

"Ah," Draco mused.

Severus sighed. "My Junior Marauder name is... _Snarl,_ " he scowled, "and my Black Knights name is Prince. My animagus form is a black leopard."

Dean grinned. "My Junior Marauder name is Tarzan, and my Black Nights name is Blackbeard. My animagus form is a spider monkey."

"And it's _adorable,_ " Seamus cooed, making Dean blush. "My Junior Marauder name is Bandit, and my Black Knights name is Redbeard. My animagus form is a honey badger."

"My Junior Marauder name is Strike and my Black Knights name is Venom," Blaise said resignedly. "My animagus form is a black mamba."

"What about you and Tom?" Remus asked, smiling amusedly.

"My Black Knights name is King Anguis, and my Junior Marauder name is Scales. Darling?" Harry purred, turning to Tom.

Tom scowled playfully at him. "My Black Knights name is... _Queen_ Amber-" he cast Severus a look of exasperated understanding "-and my Junior Marauder name is Red. My animagus form is a red viper."

There was another knock on the door, and Harry smirked. "Our last member ⎯ for now ⎯ has arrived. Names?"

"Shadow, also known as Don," said a deep, familiar voice. Fred and George perked up.

"Enter," Harry smiled.

The door opened, and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped into the room. He closed the door and sat down in a chair nearby. "I only have a few moments, my king," he said quietly, earning startled looks. "The Banished Phoenix ordered that your name be entered in the Goblet of Fire, for what purpose, I am not sure. And I have discovered the location of the prophecy."

"Where?" Harry demanded.

"The Hall of Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries," Kingsley responded. "But the prophecy You-Know-Who's spy heard was false."

" _What?_ " Severus exclaimed.

Kingsley nodded. "The true prophecy was recorded and given to one of the Banished Phoenix's spies in the Ministry."

"Find out who it is," Harry seethed. "And I want that prophecy."

"Unfortunately, the prophecy can only be taken by those it speaks of, my king," Kingsley said apologetically. "That is, you and You-Know-Who."

"That reminds me," Harry said with a sigh. "Unless you bear the Dark Mark, you will call You-Know-Who Marvolo, or Marvin, if we're in public. My friends and family are not allowed to be scared of a _name._ "

"What do you mean, some of us have the Dark Mark?" Sirius demanded.

Regulus sighed. "Padfoot, did you honestly forget?"

Sirius cringed. "Oh. Yeah."

"Papa," Harry said sharply. "Marvolo is not the evil one here. The Banished Phoenix is."

"Erm... who?" Blaise asked.

"The one who put our king with the Muggles," Luna said serenely. "That name suits him, Your Majesty, I applaud you."

"Everyone in this room will call me Anguis or Scales," Harry said firmly. "You are all my biological and adopted family-" he stared at Remus, Sirius, the twins, Luna, Neville, Draco, and Regulus "-my Queen-" he gave Tom an unusually serious look, and Tom turned bright red "-and my friends-" he moved his gaze over the rest of the room "-which means you're my equals. I care very much about all of you."


	12. Chapter 12

"Amber," Harry hissed. Tom didn't stir. " _Tom._ "

Tom snorted and sat up, blinking. "Wha-?" he mumbled. He broke off when he saw that Harry was wearing his Black Knights uniform.

It was a jet black, almost obsidian, bodysuit with green trim. It was also tight enough to show off Harry's Quidditch muscles. There was a symbol on the front of the top part: the black chess king. He was also wearing a long cape that brushed the floor and a black crown. A beautiful green mask with black trim covered half his face.

"What?" Harry asked, noticing that Tom was practically drooling.

Tom blushed. "Erm... it's a cool uniform," he stammered.

Harry smirked and held up another uniform. "We're going on a raid, my queen," he purred, making Tom turn an even brighter red. "Get dressed."

"Out," Tom ordered, standing up and taking the outfit from Harry. Harry smirked, kissed his cheek, and left the room.

Tom quickly put the uniform on. This one was similar to Harry's, except there was a picture of the black queen on his chest, and the crown was smaller. (Tom was surprised Harry hadn't given him a tiara.)

He opened the door to find Harry, Sirius, Remus, and the twins waiting. The uniforms they were wearing were also similar to Harry's and Tom's, but Remus' had silver trim and had a rook symbol, and the twins' and Sirius' uniforms had gold trim with a pawn symbol.

"Is anyone else joining?" Tom whispered to Harry.

"I wanted the first raid to be with my family," Harry said simply. Tom heard Remus choke back a few tears.

"Oh, pup, we love you, too," Sirius said warmly, and he and the twins practically attacked him.

"P- Grim, Oberon, Puck, we're going on a raid, you can't hug your king on a raid!" Harry protested, pushing them off.

"Oh, sorry, My Liege," Sirius said dramatically. Remus swatted him and he yelped, causing the twins to snicker.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked curiously.

Harry straightened and said firmly, "Knockturn Alley. We need potions ingredients and potions. Alpha, Grim, I need you to get these ingredients." He handed them a list from his pocket. "Oberon, Puck, I need you to get these potions." The twins eagerly took the list. "My Queen and I will be getting something else."

"Be careful," Remus said quietly.

Harry nodded regally and pulled a boot, a newspaper, and a bottle from his pocket. He gave the bottle to Remus. "That will take you two to Mulpepper's Apothecary.." He handed Fred the newspaper. "That will take you two to Shyverwretch's Venoms and Poisons." He held the boot closer to Tom, and Tom put a hand on it. "We'll meet at Borgin and Burkes."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the twins chorused.

Harry hesitated, then waved his wand. He and Tom were suddenly glamoured to appear taller. Tom assumed their voices had been glamoured as well.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Harry sighed irritably. "Names."

"Shen, also known as Albino."

"What is it? You have ten seconds," Harry said firmly.

"Hagrid wants to meet you at midnight," Draco responded in a whisper. "He says to bring the cloak."

Harry groaned. "Tell him I will be late," he ordered. "We will be back in an hour."

Draco didn't have time to respond, because the three Portkeys activated.

\------------

Tom blinked. He and Harry were standing in a familiar dark alleyway. It was empty, other than the twins, Remus, and Sirius, who had appeared at points further down the path. In front of them was a small store. The sign hanging above the door was in the shape of a coffin, bearing the words _The Coffin House._

"The store for the art of Necromancy?" Tom whispered to Harry; his voice was deeper and softer. When Harry raised an eyebrow at him, Tom blushed slightly and said, "I ⎯ or rather, Marvolo ⎯ used to come to Knockturn all the time."

Harry nodded amusedly. "It looks like it's still open," he mused; his voice was also deeper, but also colder. Tom felt himself shiver. "Well, I suppose we can pay for the things I need..." He grinned maliciously. "How are you at bargaining?"

Tom smirked. "You mean getting something for nothing or very little?" Harry smiled darkly in response. "Watch and learn." He pushed open the door and led Harry into the shop.

From the outside, it seemed as if the Coffin House sold coffins and other funeral items. However, when Tom and Harry entered, it was clear that they did not sell anything of the sort. There were only a few shelves, but what they bore were several odd Dark knick knacks and many rare books on Necromancy. There were also five coffins, bearing different runes on the lids.

A bell chimed when Tom closed the door. Instantly, an old man with the craziest white hair appeared behind the counter, blinking at them with wide amber eyes. "How may I serve you today?" he asked in a hoarse tone.

Harry gave the man a cold smile. "We would like to browse for a moment, if you don't mind," he said.

"Not at all, sir, not at all," the old man responded, smiling back.

Harry led Tom over to one of the shelves, this one carrying several books.

Ten minutes later, they were at the counter, bearing several books, a human skull with runes carved in its forehead, two ritual knives with black handles, and Dark ink (which was, apparently, used for drawing runes in the floor for rituals).

"We would also like those two coffins," Harry said firmly, pointing at the coffins closest to them.

The old man blinked at them and then said cautiously, "You are sure?"

"If you're asking whether I can afford these items," Harry said in a much colder tone, making Tom stifle a shiver, "you'll find I can purchase this entire store ten times over. However, I do not _need_ your entire store... at the moment. We will purchase these items now."

"They do not have a set price," the old man said nervously. "It will take several hours to agree on-"

"Then let's begin," Harry said coolly. "My queen, Amber, will negotiate." He took a step back and allowed Tom to step forward.

The old man was _really_ pale now. "You... you are royalty?" he whispered, looking shocked.

"In a way, yes," Harry replied. "I am King Anguis."

"I suggest fifty galleons each for the two coffins," Tom said sweetly. He saw Harry's eyes dilate out of the corner of his eye and stifled a blush.

The old man swallowed. "Sixty galleons each," he disagreed. He clearly wanted to go _much_ higher than that, given the coffins were rare and it obviously had taken hours to carve the runes, but Tom had had experience getting what he wanted.

"Fifty-five."

"Done," the old man rasped.

"Thirty galleons for the skull..."

Twenty minutes later, they'd finished the negotiations and Harry plopped a bag of galleons on the counter. "When we have need of more items, we will come," he said coldly. "Oh... and if the Ministry catch wind of what has happened tonight, we will be purchasing items from a different store."

The old man paled even further. "Yes, Your Majesty," he whispered. "I will not tell anyone what has happened today."

"Good," Harry said with a deadly smirk.

He and Tom placed all the items they'd purchased into a sack that was charmed to be bigger on the inside, and then the two of them swept towards the door.

"Your Majesty," the old man called suddenly. Harry turned and raised an eyebrow, making Tom shiver again. "Might I ask what country you are the king of?"

"I am not a king of a country," Harry said coldly. "I am king over a group of people... the Black Knights."

The old man swallowed again. "Similar to the Death Eaters?" he asked in a very faint sort of tone.

Harry smiled, but there was no warmth or pleasantness in the smile. It was the sort of smile that said _You will die soon._ "Voldemort-" the man flinched "-and I _are_ allies, of a sort. So yes, the Black Knights are very similar to the Death Eaters. You will not tell the Ministry of this, either," Harry sneered.

The old man nodded very quickly. "I will tell no one-"

"Oh, but you will tell people," Harry interrupted with a dark, seductive laugh. Tom frowned. What was that unfamiliar, but not unpleasant, feeling in his lower regions? "How else will the wizarding world find out about us? It is the Ministry that need to remain ignorant of my purchases and identity."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the old man croaked.

"Good day," Harry purred, making Tom shiver again and swallow. The two left the shop, leaving a very terrified Dark wizard.


	13. Chapter 13

" _Dragons?_ " Draco sputtered as they headed down to Double Potions. "Are they mad?"

"You didn't see what dragons they're using?" Tom asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head, feeling irritated. "No. My informant told me they hadn't arrived yet." The Slytherins and the rest of his Knights already knew that his "informant" was Hagrid, so he didn't say his name aloud. "But given my luck, I will have the most dangerous of the four dragons."

Tom paled further, and Harry cast him a concerned look.

"Oy, Potter!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Hello, Weasley, Granger," Harry said with a snort. He frowned slightly when he saw the badges the Gryffindor fourth-years wore ⎯ except Seamus and Dean, who were behind Harry.

_Support CEDRIC DIGGORY ⎯ the REAL Hogwarts champion!_

"Ah, you've discovered the art of idiocy," Harry sneered, causing the Slytherins, Seamus, and Dean to laugh. "Did you not hear? I am the champion of the Junior Marauders, not Hogwarts. So yes, you are correct. And yet, you aren't, because there is only one champion for Hogwarts."

The Gryffindors scowled at him. "That's not all they do," Weasley sneered. He pressed the badge and the message changed to:

_Potter Stinks_

"How original," Harry said in mock interest. "How long did it take you to make those ⎯ five minutes?" His friends laughed again.

Weasley scowled. "Like you could do better!" he snarled.

"Is that a challenge?" Harry sneered.

"Yeah, it is," Weasley sniffed.

"You couldn't possibly make anything better than this, _I_ made these," Granger said haughtily.

Harry scoffed. "Clearly, Granger. They're so original and clever ⎯ are you sure you didn't get the idea from a first year?" The Slytherins laughed again.

"How dare you!" Granger snarled. Weasley had whipped out his wand.

"You greasy fa ⎯ snake!" Weasley bellowed. "You'll pay for that! _Furnunculus!_ "

" _Densaugeo!_ " Draco barked from beside Harry.

Harry saw Tom's wand flick, but heard nothing from from his mouth. The next second, Theodore collapsed, covered in boils; Granger wailed and clutched her mouth; and Brown, Weasley, and Vane suddenly had overgrown hair, warts on their noses, and arched backs ⎯ they'd been turned into hags. Harry smirked when he realized that Draco's spell was causing Granger's teeth, already large, to grow longer and longer....

"And what is all this noise about?"

Severus and Regulus were striding down the hall towards them. Regulus looked mildly concerned, while Severus looked cold as always.

"Potter's friends attacked us!" Weasley growled in a much deeper tone.

"They attacked each other at the same time," Harry informed Severus with an eye-roll.

"Malfoy and Sullivan hit Hermione, Lavender, Romilda and I! Look!" Weasley gestured to Granger's mouth.

The girl whimpered as Severus frowned down at her teeth, which were now past her collar. He sneered and opened his mouth to speak, but Regulus beat he to it.

"Ten points from each House," he said softly. "And another ten from Gryffindor for bullying. Mr. Zabini, please escort Mr. Nott to the hospital wing. Miss Patil, please take Miss Granger, Miss Vane, Miss Brown, and Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing. I expect Miss Patil and Mr. Zabini back quickly. Mr. Sullivan, you should be in Defense."

"Yes, Professor Snape-Black," Blaise said, taking Theo's shoulder and leading him down the hall. Granger, Weasley, Vane, Patil, and Brown followed, the three hags stumping along. Tom pecked Harry's cheek and walked briskly in the other direction.

"Inside, and take those ridiculous badges off," Severus said irritably, casting his husband a furious look. Clearly, he'd wanted to punish Gryffindor further and not punish Slytherin at all. Regulus whispered something to the Potions Master, and the man relaxed slightly.

Harry stifled a chuckle and led the other Slytherins into the classroom. The Gryffindors followed.

"Antidotes!" Regulus said warmly. "You have had _plenty_ of time to prepare your recipes by now."

"Brew them carefully, and then we will be selecting someone on whom to test them on," Severus said with a sneer.

"Severus, we are not poisoning children!" Regulus snapped, earning fond laughs from the Slytherins. "I purchased special parchment specifically for this purpose!" He gestured to several papers on the table, each one bearing three drops of different venoms and poisons.

Severus sighed and said, "When you have finished brewing your antidotes, you will-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," Regulus called. The door opened and Colin Creevey stepped in.

"Yes?" Severus asked coldly.

"Please, sirs," Creevey said nervously, "I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs."

Draco, Pansy, Tracey, Vincent, Greg, and Millicent exchanged confused glances.

"For the weighing of wands?" Severus guessed.

"Yes, sir," Creevey replied.

"Very well. Mr. Potter, you may brew your antidote after dinner at seven o'clock, my office," Severus ordered. Harry nodded. "Take your things."

"Yes, Professor," Harry agreed, putting his book back in his bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

\------------

"Ah, here he is!" said Bagman brightly, and Harry masked his disgusted look with difficulty. "Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come... nothing to to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment-"

"Wand weighing?" Harry asked politely.

"Checking to see if your wands work," Sirius explained.

"Minerva is with Winston upstairs," Remus added.

"Winston Lestrange?" Krum frowned. "Isn't he-"

"He's neutral," Bagman said disapprovingly. "The headmistress thought it'd be best to get a neutral wandmaker, since Mr. Krum here is a supposedly Dark wizard."

Harry rolled his eyes and cast Krum an apologetic look. Krum blinked in surprise.

The door to the abandoned classroom suddenly opened and Rita Skeeter entered, followed by her camera man. She froze when she saw Harry.

"Ah, Miss Skeeter," Harry smirked. "I didn't realize you were going to interview the champions."

"Ah... yes, Mr. Potter," she said nervously.

"Rita, I didn't know you knew our youngest champion," Bagman said with interest. At Skeeter's startled look he added, "Surely you knew."

"The Ministry's been keeping it quiet," Remus said sourly.

"The Ministry keeps a lot of things quiet, don't they, Dad?" Harry mused, ignoring the startled looks from Krum and Delacour. Remus nodded.

"Miss Skeeter is here to do a small piece on the tournament for the _Daily Prophet,_ " Bagman said, frowning at Remus and Harry.

"Maybe not _that_ small, Mr. Bagman," Harry said dryly. "I assume you want to start with me." His voice hinted that he wanted the small interview, as well.

"Yes," Skeeter said weakly. She led Harry over to the corner and they both sat down.

Harry cast a few privacy charms and said lazily, "Well done on your last article, Miss Skeeter." He paused. "Name," he said in a quieter, colder voice.

"Khepri," Skeeter rasped.

"You didn't know my name came out of the Goblet of Fire?" Harry asked. Skeeter shook her head. "Surprising. Given your secret, I would assume you'd have known already."

Skeeter swallowed. She, of course, wasn't allowed to spy unless ordered by her king.

"Ask your questions," Harry ordered. He removed the charms.

Ten minutes later, McGonagall, Maxime, and Karkaroff entered, followed by a tall, handsome young man with glittering yellow eyes. He glanced at Harry and nodded slightly. Harry returned the nod.

"This is Mr. Winston Lestrange," McGonagall said sharply. "I expect you to treat him with respect, regardless of his status in the war."

"Thanks, Minnie McGee," Winston grinned, winking at her. He ignored McGonagall's fond glare and glanced around the room. "Well if it isn't the Dog Star and his Wolf!"

Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius laughed. "Hey, Strange."

Winston smirked. "Well, let's get down to business."

"To defeat the huns," Sirius whispered, and yelped when Remus swatted him.

"We'll talk puns later," Winston snickered. "If we could start with the young quarter-Veela, Lady Delacour?" He said in an overly-dramatic respectful voice, bowing.

Delacour sniffed, but Harry could see a twinkle of humor in her eyes. She stepped forward and handed the man her wand. Winston took it regally and studied it.

"This is one of Cherry's," he mused. "Charlotte Berger's," he added at Harry's confused look. "Such a lovely lady, she is," he said dramatically, earning snickers from Sirius and Harry. "Unfortunately, she's married."

"Pay attention, Mr. Lestrange," McGonagall said sharply.

"Cool your jets, Minnie!" Winston exclaimed. He lifted the wand. " _Orchideous!_ " A bunch of flowers burst from the tip, and he handed them dramatically to the girl along with her wand. He winked. "A wand as powerful as her mistress."

Delacour laughed and curtsied, returning to her spot between Krum and Cedric.

 _Maybe I should recruit Miss Delacour,_ Harry mused.

"Digs, you next," said Winston.

Cedric rolled his eyes, stepped forward, and handed him the wand.

"Oh, one of Ollie's," Winston said enthusiastically, studying. "Far too loyal to Dumble if you ask me, but he's a cool dude." He cleared his throat and stated in a old, wavering voice, "Twelve and a quarter inches... ash... pleasantly springy-"

Cedric, Harry, and Sirius laughed, and McGonagall rolled her eyes. That made Remus chuckle.

Winston made several smoke rings come out of the wand and handed it back. "It's in great working condition," he remarked. "Now Mr. Krum, if you will."

Krum marched over to the wandmaker, back straight and head high. He handed him his wand and stood back, face blank.

"Ooh, one of Mikey's," Winston beamed, more excitedly than he'd said Charlotte Berger's name. "Haven't seen him ages. How's he doing?"

"Mr. Lestrange," McGonagall said exasperatedly.

"Blame the ADHD, Minnie McGee!" Winston said indignantly, causing more laughter from Sirius and Harry. "Eh, let's see ⎯ _Avis!_ "

There was a bang and a flock of birds shot from Krum's wand, flying out the open window.

"Excellent, always loved that one, scares the crap out of people," Winston grinned, and Sirius roared with laughter, only breaking off when Remus swatted him. Winston returned the wand to Krum, and the Durmstrang student sat back down.

"And finally, my cousin-in-law's godson," Winston declared. "Nice hair," he snickered.

Harry gave him an unimpressed look as he stepped forward. "I blame Papa. His motto is 'if you can't fix it, don't.'"

"Explains why his hair looks like he was attacked by a leaf blower," Winston sniggered. "Muggle version of the Gust Charm _,_ " he explained when several of the room's occupants looked confused. "Wand, if you will."

Harry handed Winston the wand he'd gotten _after_ he'd discovered Dumbledore's lies ⎯ the one this particular wandmaker had given him, in fact.

"Hey, sweetie," Winston cooed at the wand. The other champions, Maxime, and Karkaroff stared at him. "I missed you. Liking your owner?" Sirius snickered, and Winston sent a hex at him, causing the messy-haired Animagus to yelp and turn completely black ⎯ hair, eyes, skin, clothes and all. Remus burst out laughing. "Whelp, she still works," Winston cackled, handing a sniggering Harry back his wand. "Black as ever, Siri. Now I gotta get back to my shop, if that's okay, Minnie?" He winked at her again.

Harry had never seen Remus laughing so hard.

**_The Black Knights:_ **

**_King: Anguis (Harry)_ **

**_Queen: Amber (Tom)_ **

**_Rooks: Alpha (Remus) & Shere Khan (Regulus)_ **

**_Knights: General Shen (Draco) & Prince (Severus)_ **

**_Bishops: Samwise (Neville) & Redbeard (Seamus)_ **

**_Higher Pawns: Morgan (Luna; seer); Grim (Sirius; Guard); Oberon (Fred; Creator); Puck (George; Creator); Shadow (Kingsley, Recruiter); Blackbeard (Dean, Creator); Venom (Blaise, Stealth); Khepri (Skeeter, Spy); Hathi (Winston, Wandmaker)_ **

**_Junior Marauders:_ **

**_Leader: Harry (Scales)_ **

**_Members: Tom (Red); Remus (Moony); Sirius (Padfoot); Regulus (Stripes); Severus (Snarl); Draco (Albino); Neville (Fuzzy); Seamus (Bandit); Luna (Radish); Fred (Flame); George (Sparky); Kingsley (Don); Dean (Tarzan); Blaise (Strike); Winston (Gray)_ **

**(Hathi is the elephant from the original Jungle book; Khepri is the Egyptian beetle god. As you can tell, Winston's Animagus form is an elephant.)**


	14. Chapter 14

"You know what you're going to do?" Tom asked nervously as they stopped by the tent.

Harry smiled at his boyfriend with great amusement. "Am, love, if all else fails, I can just turn into a dragon."

Tom blushed. "Just... don't die, please."

Harry scoffed. "Of course not." He pecked Tom on the cheek. "Now shoo, _my queen,_ " he added in Parseltongue.

His boyfriend froze, blinked, and quickly moved his robes so they were covering his front. _Mission accomplished,_ Harry thought. "Erm. Good luck, Harry."

They shared a short kiss and Tom fled. Harry entered the tent.

Cedric and Delacour were talking in low voices in one corner of the tent while Krum listened in.

"Harry!" Bagman exclaimed. "Good-o! Come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

Harry sighed. "Mr. Bagman, how many times have I told you ⎯ you do not have permission to call me by my first name. We are not friends. I barely know you."

Bagman paled, and the other three champions stared at him, a mixture of impressed and wary. "Erm... yes, Mr. Potter. I apologize."

Harry ignored him and sat down in one of the chairs in the tent, leaning back and crossing his legs. He spotted Cedric's amused look and Krum's look of interest but didn't acknowledge them.

Bagman attempted to rally himself and mostly succeeded ⎯ he was still slightly pale. "Well, now that we're all here ⎯ time to fill you in. When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering you this bag-" here he held up a sack of purple silk "-from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different ⎯ er ⎯ varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too... ah yes... your task is to _collect the golden egg!_ "

 _We're taking an egg... from a nesting mother? Are they mad?_ Harry thought, appalled, but keeping his expression blank.

A few minutes later ⎯ or hours, Harry couldn't tell ⎯ the sound of thousands of excited people came rushing past the tent. A few seconds after that, Bagman held the bag out to Delacour.

"Ladies first."

Delacour reached inside and pulled out a sleek, green dragon ⎯ a Welsh Green ⎯ with the number two around its neck. Delacour didn't react to seeing the dragon, and neither did Krum or Cedric, which told Harry that the other three champions already knew what they were facing.

Krum and Cedric went next; the Bulgarian pulled a Chinese Fireball (number three) and the Hufflepuff Seeker now bore a blue-green Swedish Short-Snout (number one). Harry stood up and walked over to Bagman, carefully reaching into the sack.

He almost laughed when he saw the dragon he'd pulled. Honestly, fate must have a sense of humor.

A Hungarian Horntail was curled up in his hand, sleeping. The number four hung from its neck.

"Well, there you are!" Bagman said. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now... Mr. Potter... could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"No," Harry responded. "If you must ask, Mr. Bagman, I have several back-up plans, but I'm quite sure my original plan will work."

Bagman blanched. "How-"

"I have my ways and means. Now... don't you have a job to do, Mr. Bagman?" Harry asked smoothly.

The man couldn't leave fast enough.

As soon as he was gone, the other three champions turned to Harry.

"Ve vere contacted by a man called Shadow, a pawn," Krum said cautiously.

"'E said zat you were going to remove Dumblee-dorr's influence from ze world," Delacour explained.

"And that you were... royalty, of a sort?" Cedric sounded awed and confused at the same time.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to join me?"

"Yes," Krum and Delacour chorused.

"Definitely," Cedric agreed. "He told us your beliefs. I agree with them."

"What are your Animagus forms, Viktor, Cedric? If you have one."

"I'm a black wolfdog," Cedric frowned.

"A kingsnake," Viktor said.

"Then, Cedric, your Black Knight name will be Howl, and your Junior Marauder name will be Loyal," Harry decided. "You will be a Sleeper. I'll explain what that is after the task," he added when the three wizards in front of him looked confused. "You may say pledge your service after the task, if you want to."

"I can do it now," Cedric disagreed. He knelt and pulled out his wand. "I, Cedric Harold Diggory, pledge my souls and magic to my chosen lord, Harry James Potter, to follow his commands, whatever they may be, even until death. So mote it be."

"So mote it be," Harry intoned.

His wand glowed, and Cedric hissed, clasping a hand to his shoulder. He pulled his sleeve down and revealed a black lightning-bolt on his skin.

A whistle sounded, and Harry said, "You may go."

Cedric stood, bowed, and left the tent.

"Viktor, your Black Knight name will be Kaa, and your Junior Marauder name will be Regal," Harry told him. "You will also be a Sleeper."

Krum bowed deeply and knelt, pulling out his wand. "I, Viktor Krum, pledge my soul and magic to my chosen lord, Harry James Potter, to follow his commands, vatever they may be, even until death. So mote it be."

"So mote it be," Harry repeated.

Viktor's wand glowed, and he snarled quietly, clutching his chest. His Mark appeared to be directly above his heart.

Delacour knelt without being told, pulling out her wand as well. Harry chuckled.

"I, Fleur Apolline Delacour, pledge my soul and my magic to my chosen lord, 'Arry James Potter, to follow 'is commands, whatever zey may be, even until dess. So mote it be."

"So mote it be," Harry said. Fleur's wand glowed, and she immediately gasped and grabbed her left wrist.

"Your Black Knight name will be Siren, and your Junior Marauder name will be Blaze," Harry told her, gesturing for both of them to stand. They did so. "You will also be a Sleeper."

"Zank you, my lord," Fleur said breathlessly. Viktor bowed slightly in agreement.

"Good luck on your task," he added.

\------------

Harry looked up at the Horntail. It snarled at him and wrapped her tail over her clutch of eggs.

The truth was, Harry couldn't decide between one of two plans: tell the dragon in Parseltongue that one of her eggs was a fake, or use runes and the Growth Charm. He also had several back-up plans, one of them attacking the dragon in his dragon form, but he didn't want anyone to know that yet....

With a sigh, Harry pulled out his wand and the miniature dragon. He carefully and quickly wrote runes on his robes with his wand that would protect him from fire and stop the dragon's tail from hitting him.

" _Engorgio,_ " Harry hissed in Parseltongue. This allowed him to choose how big he wanted the dragon.

A full-grown Horntail was suddenly standing beside him.

" _Distract the female,_ " Harry ordered in Parseltongue. " _Charm her. Make sure she does not watch her eggs._ "

" _Yes, Master,_ " the male Horntail responded, strutting over to the female.

Harry quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and snuck over to the eggs.

Twelve seconds later, he had the golden egg. He walked quickly away from the nest and removed the Disillusionment charm. He glanced over to the two Horntails and laughed when he saw that the female was blushing.

The crowd shouted and cheered. Harry dipped his head in acknowledgement and turned to the judges.

"Would you look at that!" Bagman exclaimed. "Mr. Potter is the quickest to get his egg! And without harming himself, the dragon, or her eggs! Now for the marks."

Maxime raised her wand, hesitated, and a long silver ribbon floated out of it, forming an elegant nine. The crowd applauded.

McGonagall gave Harry a look of pride and shot a ten into the air. The crowd roared.

Mr. Crouch also shot a nine into the air. The crowd cheered.

Ludo Bagman shot a ten into the air, looking both pleased and frightened.

Karkaroff, looking pale ⎯ obviously, since the judges had all heard him speak Parseltongue, but not the crowd ⎯ shot an eight from his wand. The crowd howled in glee.

"And Mr. Potter has the highest score of forty-six!" Bagman shouted. "Well done, Mr. Potter!"

**_The Black Knights:_ **

**_King: Anguis (Harry)_ **

**_Queen: Amber (Tom)_ **

**_Rooks: Alpha (Remus) & Shere Khan (Regulus)_ **

**_Knights: General Shen (Draco) & Prince (Severus)_ **

**_Bishops: Samwise (Neville) & Redbeard (Seamus)_ **

**_Higher Pawns: Morgan (Luna; seer); Grim (Sirius; Guard); Oberon (Fred; Creator); Puck (George; Creator); Shadow (Kingsley, Recruiter); Blackbeard (Dean, Creator); Venom (Blaise, Stealth); Khepri (Skeeter, Spy); Hathi (Winston, Wandmaker); Howl (Cedric, Sleeper Agent, Ministry); Kaa (Viktor, Sleeper Agent, Bulgarian Ministry of Magic); Siren (Fleur, Sleeper, Veela)_ **

**_Junior Marauders:_ **

**_Leader: Harry (Scales)_ **

**_Members: Tom (Red); Remus (Moony); Sirius (Padfoot); Regulus (Stripes); Severus (Snarl); Draco (Albino); Neville (Fuzzy); Seamus (Bandit); Luna (Radish); Fred (Flame); George (Sparky); Kingsley (Don); Dean (Tarzan); Blaise (Strike); Winston (Gray); Cedric (Loyal); Viktor (Regal); Blaze (Fleur)_ **


	15. Chapter 15

"That was amazing, Harrykins!" the twins chorused eagerly. Neville and Tom looked pale and weak, but they both smiled.

Sirius and Remus pulled Harry into a hug. "Don't scare us like that again," Remus choked.

"I will have to scare you again twice more," Harry said dryly, squeezing back. "And I was perfectly fine."

"What's the clue!" Draco exclaimed, earning chuckles from the other Slytherins.

"Yeah, open it!" Sirius agreed eagerly, as he and his husband released their godson.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Impatient as always, Siri."

"Shut up," Sirius whined.

Harry put the egg on the table. "Protective charms, and cover your ears, just in case."

When everyone had their hands over their ears, and Fred and George had cast protective charms, Harry opened the egg.

Instantly, the loudest shriek Harry had ever heard filled the room. The other occupants cowered and cringed. Harry quickly shut it, wincing.

"What the heck was that!" Neville exclaimed.

"A language," Luna responded serenely. "One you can't understand in the air."

"In the air?" Harry frowned. After a pause, he said, " _Oh..._ in the water. I'm going to draw a bath." He smirked at Tom, who turned bright red. "Care to-"

"Don't even think about it," Remus, Sirius, and Regulus chorused sharply.

Harry scowled. "Too late."

\------------

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_To recover what we took._

\------------

"Quiet!" Severus barked. Instantly, the Gryffindor/Slytherin class silenced. "Before you leave, there is something you must know."

Regulus sighed. "I'll tell them, love, you have a habit of overdramatisizing things like this."

"I do not!" Severus hissed indignantly, over the quiet snickers from the Slytherins.

"This Christmas, we will be having a ball," Regulus said calmly. "The Yule Ball-"

He was interrupted by squeals from half of the girls in the room and groans from the boys. A glare from Severus silenced them.

"The Yule Ball," Regulus continued, "is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament, and an opportunity to socialize and welcome our foreign guests. The ball is only open to fourth years and above, unless you invite a younger student to come with you, of course."

Patil, Tracey, Pansy, and Brown burst into giggles, staring at Harry. Harry ignored them.

"You may wear dress robes, but you don't have to," Regulus continued. "The ball will be at the Great Hall, and it will begin at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight."

Severus swept his dark gaze across the classroom, silencing the whispers that had started up. "While the Yule Ball is a chance to... _let our hair down,_ " he sneered, causing Regulus to roll his eyes in gentle exasperation, "that does _not_ mean you are allowed to act out. You will behave, and there will be no... _rule-breaking._ " Harry assumed that by 'rule-breaking,' he meant sex.

It didn't escape Harry's notice that half the class looked disappointed at that.

The bell rang, and the Gryffindors sped out of the classroom, minus Seamus and Dean.

"You're coming with me to the ball," Dean ordered Seamus.

Seamus grinned. "Of course."

"Harry, stay behind, please," Regulus called. "Severus and I have something to discuss with you."

Harry sighed, then waved at hand at the Slytherins, most of whom left without another word. Draco, Blaise, Seamus, and Dean stayed put.

When the room was empty other than the two professors and Harry's friends, Harry walked up to Severus' desk. "Yes, Uncle Reg?"

Regulus gave him a faintly sympathetic look. "It's tradition that the champions and their partners open the dance."

Harry scowled. "Of freaking course. I can't dance."

"Everyone can dance, Harry," Regulus said calmly. "And Severus and I are going to teach the Slytherins how to dance, don't worry."

Harry and the friends in his year were just sitting down for dinner when Fred, George, Tom, and Luna came over to them.

"Hey, little dragon," Fred grinned as he and George plopped down on either side of Harry. "Has someone asked you to the ball yet?"

"Five people, all of whom I said 'no' to," Draco replied, blushing.

"Do you-" began Fred.

"-want to-" George started, eyes on Luna.

"-go to-"

"-the ball-"

"-with me, little dragon?" Fred finished.

"-little moon?" said George.

This sent the Slytherins into hysterics.

"Of course," Luna giggled. Draco just nodded, his face as red as a tomato.

"Harry, do you want to-" Tom began.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me, Harry?" came a sickly-sweet voice from behind him.

Without even turning, Harry said, "No, I will not go to the ball with you, Genevra. Yes, I will go to the ball with you, Ambroise."

"WHAT!" the Weasley girl shrieked. "You can't go with a _boy!_ That's disgusting!"

"Uh, actually, you can, Weasley, and it's not disgusting," Seamus sneered. "I'm going with Dean, and Fred's going with Draco."

"Well I wasn't talking to _you,_ faggot," Weasley said coldly.

"Detention, Miss Weasley!" McGonagall barked from the teacher's table. "For three weeks! And fifty points from Gryffindor!"

"WHAT!"

"Sit down, Miss Weasley," Regulus said softly, deep disappointment coloring his tone. Instantly, the entire Great Hall silenced, nearly every face looking slightly guilty. Harry chuckled; the entire school seemed to love Regulus.

Except the two blood-traitor Weasleys and Granger, who were now scowling at McGonagall and Severus' husband.

"Um... Blaise... I don't have a date yet," Neville said nervously. "D'you... would you-"

"Yes," Blaise blurted, then blushed. "I was going to ask you," he complained, causing snickers from the twins and Draco.

Neville's cheeks flushed, and he smiled shyly. "Thanks, Blaise."

Theo rolled his eyes playfully. "Gays."

"Asexuals," Blaise retorted, causing more laughter.

**_The Black Knights:_ **

**_King: Anguis (Harry)_ **

**_Queen: Amber (Tom)_ **

**_Rooks: Alpha (Remus) & Shere Khan (Regulus)_ **

**_Knights: General Shen (Draco) & Prince (Severus)_ **

**_Bishops: Samwise (Neville) & Redbeard (Seamus)_ **

**_Higher Pawns: Morgan (Luna; seer); Grim (Sirius; Guard); Oberon (Fred; Creator); Puck (George; Creator); Shadow (Kingsley, Recruiter); Blackbeard (Dean, Creator); Venom (Blaise, Stealth); Khepri (Skeeter, Spy); Hathi (Winston, Wandmaker); Howl (Cedric, Sleeper Agent, Ministry); Kaa (Viktor, Sleeper Agent, Bulgarian Ministry of Magic); Siren (Fleur, Sleeper, Veela) Scarlet (Charlie, Dragon Trainer)_ **

**_Junior Marauders:_ **

**_Leader: Harry (Scales)_ **

**_Members: Tom (Red); Remus (Moony); Sirius (Padfoot); Regulus (Stripes); Severus (Snarl); Draco (Albino); Neville (Fuzzy); Seamus (Bandit); Luna (Radish); Fred (Flame); George (Sparky); Kingsley (Don); Dean (Tarzan); Blaise (Strike); Winston (Gray); Cedric (Loyal); Viktor (Regal); Fleur (Blaze); Charlie (Nuts)_ **

**Charlie's Animagus form is a red squirrel.**

**I removed the last two lines because ⎯ honestly, would McGonagall lie about not getting the 'treasure' back? It was just to get the champions back within an hour, and it didn't work, anyway.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hermione," Weasley demanded loudly from in front of Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Harry and the other fourth-year Slytherins, "who are you going to the ball with?"

"I'm not telling you," the girl replied haughtily, "you'll just make fun of me."

"Most likely someone who can stand her 'I'm-better-than-you-because-I-think-I'm-smarter-than-you' attitude," Harry drawled, making his friends laugh.

"Shut up, Potter!" Weasley snarled. "Hermione is smarter than everyone except the teachers and McGonagall!"

"Professor McGonagall," Granger corrected stiffly.

"Oh really?" Harry said sweetly. "Well then, she won't disagree to a little... competition."

"What?" Granger frowned.

"A test," said Harry, smirking. "You and I will take the same test, with the hardest questions possible. If you win... let's see... I'll let you borrow twelve of the books from the Potter vaults, of your choice, although I'm allowed to veto. If you lose, you will... hmm... Am, what do you think?"

"Tell Lavender Brown and Pansy her most hated secret," Tom replied at once, eyes glittering. Granger blanched.

Harry hid a grin. Apparently, Tom was vindictive in his hatred of those who had wronged his boyfriend....

"Deal," Granger said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Not just yet, Granger," Harry said coldly. "I want to make sure you don't cheat on the test."

"Cheat!" Weasley roared.

"We will both swear right now, by our magic, that we will not use any means to cheat -- that means that neither of us will stop the other's progress or do anything to have the correct answer by any means other than our knowledge," Harry ordered. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Granger said.

"You'll lose, Potter!" Weasley growled.

Harry smiled. "Will I?" The look on his face caused Weasley to hesitate and Granger to scoff.

"Who will write the test?" Granger asked.

"The headmistress," Harry responded. Granger may not _like_ the woman, because of her sexuality, but she trusted her.

The two reluctantly agreed, showing their disgust.

The vow was spoken and they parted.

"She's an idiot," Draco declared. "You've gotten higher marks on _everything_ , including extra credit."

"Yet she still thinks she's more intelligent than I am, because she assumes I've been cheating," Harry sneered. Tom put a calming hand on his shoulder, and Harry relaxed. "This way, it will show the idiot that she is _not_ the smartest person -- _and_ that irritating red-head."

\---------------

The theme of "it's a complete secret, therefore, the whole school knows" continued, as Hogwarts was suddenly buzzing with Harry's challenge instead of the Yule Ball. The date of the test had been set by a reluctant but amused headmistress on the day of December 20th, right after lunch. They would have four hours to complete the test, which was written on enchanted paper -- it would grade itself the minute the finished answering the final question. The two tests would then be reviewed by McGonagall and her mysterious wife. (Harry had a hunch who it was, given the two women's closeness, but he wasn't 100% sure.)

Before the test began, Harry and Tom had their first study date -- well, it was _supposed_ to be a study date, but it ended up being mostly snogging.

Finally, at noon, they went down to the Great Hall, followed by Slytherin House and Harry's friends from the other Houses. There, they found the students staying for the holidays, which, given the Yule Ball and the contest between Harry and Granger, was a lot more than usual. There was another table, much smaller, where Granger was already sitting, talking in low voices with Weasley. The staff were already present, a range of different expressions on their faces. Only Severus seemed disinterested in the proceedings.

McGonagall straightened when Harry and the Slytherins entered. "Ah, Mr. Potter," she said briskly. "We will begin the test when you have eaten."

Harry nodded and joined his House at the table.

Fifteen minutes later, he was seated across from Granger. McGonagall stood, causing the excited whispering to stop abruptly, and marched over to the two. She then placed two long scrolls of parchment in front of them.

"You may begin," she said once they had their tests. "Mr. Weasley, sit down."

Weasley scowled but marched over to the table, sitting between Brown and McLaggen.

Granger instantly dipped her quill into the parchment and started writing. Harry, however, read over the questions before beginning.

**(I am REALLY bad at tests, so I'm leaving it to your imaginations.)**

\---------------

Three hours later, Harry was boredly eyeing the clock. He had finished half an hour earlier, and Granger hadn't gotten halfway through the test. She had an incredibly frustrated look on her face.

Harry glanced around the Hall. A majority of the Gryffindors had gotten bored ten minutes in and had vanished; only Weasley, Lee Jordan, Dean, and Seamus remained. The same happened with the Hufflepuffs, minus Cedric Diggory and Neville, half an hour later, and all the Ravenclaws except Luna two hours in. Harry had allowed the Slytherins to leave as soon as he'd finished, but his boyfriend, adopted brothers, and the fourth-year Slytherins had stubbornly remained. All of the staff remained as well, except for the Muggle Studies teacher, Sprout, Sinistra, and Hooch, who had probably gone to keep an eye on the rest of the student body.

An hour passed in the most brutally boring manner Harry had ever experienced. Finally, McGonagall said, "Quill down, Miss Granger."

Granger jumped, then looked horrified. Harry assumed it was because she hadn't finished a test. It took a great effort not to burst into laughter.

"Poppy, if you will," McGonagall said, her expression as stern as always but her eyes warm. Madam Pomfrey -- _McGonagall,_ Harry corrected himself -- stood up and walked over to her wife.

Ten minutes passed as the two women whispered over the test. McGonagall began to look astonished as she looked over Harry's test. The mediwitch just looked faintly amused.

Granger began pacing and wringing her hands together. Her expression was pale. Harry merely sighed, causing muffled snickers from the remaining Slytherins.

McGonagall and her wife looked up at the two of them after a moment. "Mr. Potter has gotten every question correct," she said faintly.

Granger blanched. "That's impossible," she breathed.

"It's true, Miss Granger," the mediwitch said briskly. "You, I'm afraid, only answered a fourth of the ones you answered correctly. Which means Mr. Potter has the higher grade."

"What!" Granger shrieked, causing Harry to wince. "Only a fourth-! That's impossible!"

"Miss Granger," McGonagall sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Potter must have cheated!"

"I would be a Squib if I had," Harry said coldly, causing Remus to whimper and half the people in the Hall to cower. He pulled out his wand a cast a _Lumos._ "We took a vow, Granger. I still have my magic, as you can see."

Granger gaped at him, pale. Then her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed to the floor. Which caused roars of laughter from the Slytherins and Sirius. Remus swatted him.

**_The Black Knights:_ **

**_King: Anguis (Harry)_ **

**_Queen: Amber (Tom)_ **

**_Rooks: Alpha (Remus) & Shere Khan (Regulus)_ **

**_Knights: General Shen (Draco) & Prince (Severus)_ **

**_Bishops: Samwise (Neville) & Redbeard (Seamus)_ **

**_Higher Pawns: Morgan (Luna; seer); Grim (Sirius; Guard); Oberon (Fred; Creator); Puck (George; Creator); Shadow (Kingsley, Recruiter); Blackbeard (Dean, Creator); Venom (Blaise, Stealth); Khepri (Skeeter, Spy); Hathi (Winston, Wandmaker); Howl (Cedric, Sleeper Agent, Ministry); Kaa (Viktor, Sleeper Agent, Bulgarian Ministry of Magic); Siren (Fleur, Sleeper, Veela) Scarlet (Charlie, Dragon Trainer)_ **

**_Lower Pawns: Storm (Minerva McGonagall-Pomfrey); Thunder (Poppy McGonagall-Pomfrey)_ ** ****

**_Junior Marauders:_ **

**_Leader: Harry (Scales)_ **

**_Members: Tom (Red); Remus (Moony); Sirius (Padfoot); Regulus (Stripes); Severus (Snarl); Draco (Albino); Neville (Fuzzy); Seamus (Bandit); Luna (Radish); Fred (Flame); George (Sparky); Kingsley (Don); Dean (Tarzan); Blaise (Strike); Winston (Gray); Cedric (Loyal); Viktor (Regal); Fleur (Blaze); Charlie (Nuts)_ **

**_Minerva's Animagus form is a tabby cat, and Poppy's is a Thunderbird. I was going to name Minerva's Lightning, but her cat looks more like a stormcloud._ **


	17. Chapter 17

Harry swallowed nervously and ran his fingers through his messy locks.

"Harry, it'll be fine," Draco assured him as he brushed his own hair (for the fortieth time that day. What was it with Malfoys and obsessive hair care?). "T ⎯ Ambroise would think you're hot if you wore a clown costume. And I'm pretty sure _everyone_ will think you're hot in _that._ " He raised an eyebrow at Harry appreciatively.  
Harry frowned at himself in the mirror. He was wearing simple, Slytherin green dress robes with black detailing and a tight black suit underneath. He was pretty sure he looked normal.

"The girls will be drooling, Harry, trust me," Draco snorted. "Do you need help with your hair?" he added.

"Who needs help with their hair?" Neville asked as he came out of Harry's bathroom. He looked very handsome in his dark caramel robes and black suit. "Oh, of course, Harry does," he smirked.

Harry glared at them playfully. "My hair's not _that_ messy!"

"You have weeds on your head, Harry," Draco drawled. "Very hot weeds, to be sure," he added quickly when Harry scowled, "but weeds all the same."

" _Yes_ , I need help with my hair," Harry huffed irritably.

"Ambroise likes it messy," Neville smiled. "Maybe you could tame them just a little, Draco, it _is_ a ball." The two boys smirked at Harry's indignant pout.

"Shut up and fix my hair," Harry ordered.

Draco nodded, chuckling, and pulled out a straightener.

Ten minutes later, the three boys left the room. They found Luna waiting for them in a beautiful yellow dress and her signature radish earrings. She smiled at them dreamily. "You all look very handsome," she said, her eyes widening when she saw Harry.

"Thanks, Radish," Draco smirked as Neville blushed. "Where's Flame? And Sparky and Strike?"

"They're waiting for us downstairs," Luna responded. "Along with Viktor and Am."

Harry swallowed again. Tom was downstairs....

"Harry dear, as soon as Am sees you, he'll think you're very hot in that outfit," Luna promised.

Well, Harry trusted Luna's words more than some of the boys' (ahem, Draco) so he relaxed slightly, but the butterflies in his stomach didn't settle.

The four of them headed downstairs.

Harry scanned the common room desperately for Tom, feeling even more nervous. He spotted Marcus and Cedric in one corner, holding hands and blushing, while Viktor was in another corner alone, scowling at Marcus; Fred and George were chatting Blaise's ear off; Dean and Seamus were in a shadowed part of the common room, snogging like there was no tomorrow; Theo was chatting with Millicent, while Pansy and Tracey were playing a chess game; Regulus was waiting at the door with a nervous smile, wearing elegant silver dress robes and a Slytherin green suit.

Finally, Harry spotted Tom, who was beside Regulus. He was wearing _Avada Kedavra_ green robes and a tight black suit. Harry found himself drooling.

Theo spotted them first and gasped when he saw Harry. Instantly, the entire common room turned, jaws dropping. Harry only had eyes for Tom... whose eyes were filled with a dark emotion... was that _lust?_

Huh. Apparently, Luna was right.

Harry raised an eyebrow, confidence restored, and said, "What?"

"Harry's back," he heard Draco mutter triumphantly to Neville, who choked.

"My lord," said Marcus dazedly, "you look... _hot._ " Cedric frowned slightly but nodded.

" _Mine,_ " Tom snarled, almost in Parseltongue, then blushed.

"Don't worry, Am my dear, I only have eyes for you," Harry purred, casting him an appreciative look. Tom blushed harder. "And pay attention to your date, Marcus."

"Yes, my lord." Marcus cast Cedric an apologetic look.

"Time to go?" Harry asked Regulus, making it clear he meant it as an order.

Regulus blinked. "Well, we're all here... the champions have to go in first," he added. "Viktor, where's your date?"

Viktor scowled further. "Granger should be vaiting at the Great Hall." He cast Harry an apologetic grimace.

Harry snickered. "Oh, the look on Weasley's face... quite all right, Viktor, as long as you give Granger a terrible time."

"Oh, I vill," Viktor snorted.

Regulus sighed exasperatedly. "All right... Harry, Ambroise, Marcus, Cedric, Viktor, if you'd head down to the Great Hall..."

Harry walked over to Tom and took his hand. "You look deliciously hot," he said quietly, causing Tom to turn scarlet.

"You too," Tom responded in a very, _very_ quiet whisper, blushing harder. Harry smirked.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Fleur was waiting with a red-haired male, whom Harry recognized as Bill Weasley. Granger was also waiting. Her hair was no longer bushy, but sleek, and she no longer had buckteeth. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry, then scowled when she saw who he was holding hands with. Severus, from beside Fleur, cast her a dark look.

"Miss Granger," Severus said coldly, "you are this close to being suspended." His tone softened slightly as Viktor, Cedric, Harry, Marcus, and Tom approached. "Ah, g-" he stopped when he saw Harry, his eyes widening.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he heard Tom choking beside him and hid a smirk.

Severus blinked and his Slytherin mask came back down. "Fifty points to Slytherin for a good example of what 'making a good impression' means." He wrinkled his nose slightly.

"What?" Marcus asked curiously.

Bill chuckled. "Ronald had a bit of trouble with his robes this morning. Apparently, they're from eighteen ninety." This caused the Viktor, Tom, and Marcus to snicker while Cedric looked appalled. Granger scowled further.

"Hello, Viktor," she simpered.

Viktor cast her a disgusted look before his mask went up. He walked over and offered her his arm in a rather stiff manor. "Miss Granger. Your dress is beautiful." Harry noticed he didn't say "you look beautiful."

Granger blushed, causing Harry to sneer.

"We will enter the Great Hall when the rest of the guests, students and staff have arrived," Severus said coolly. "You will then line up, girls ⎯ or submissives ⎯ on one side and boys ⎯ or dominants ⎯ on the other."

"What if the dominant is shorter than his submissive?" Harry asked, causing Tom to squeak.

Severus looked as if he was trying _very hard_ not to laugh. "You are only an inch shorter, Harry." This caused Tom to blink in surprise and glance at Harry.

Harry grinned. He _had_ had a growth spurt over the summer....

Granger wrinkled her nose.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Severus growled. His glare silenced any protest.

\------------

"Champions line up and follow me," Severus ordered.

Harry stepped behind Bill, and Marcus and Viktor took their places behind him. Cedric looked nervous and excited at the same time, while Viktor looked irritated and bored.

Severus led them into the Hall. The walls were covered in silver frost, and a thousand bunches of mistletoe and ivy covered the starry ceiling. Instead of the four House tables, there were several smaller, circular ones, lit by floating lanterns.

They were brought over to the table housing the judges and their dates. To Harry's surprise, Mr. Crouch had been replaced by Percy Weasley, who was sitting with a blushing Oliver Wood.

"Oliver," Cedric smiled.

"Diggory," Oliver responded.

"Perce?" Bill looked startled as he sat down beside him. "I didn't know you were..."

Harry didn't know whether he was going to say 'gay' or 'coming.'

"Mr. Crouch is ill," Percy responded, "and he asked me to represent him." He grimaced. "I've been promoted to his personal assistant."

Harry studied Percy curiously. "Last time I spoke to you, you seemed rather... erm... _attached_ to the man."

"I'm not," Percy responded, turning faintly pink. He lowered his voice. "I want to apologize, Harry, for my mother's actions."

"Which ones?" Harry asked coolly.

"All of them ⎯ the twins, your-" he cast a worried glance at Oliver "-vaults, the marriage contract-"

"I assumed you were loyal to Dumbledore," Harry said in a slightly warmer tone.

Percy wrinkled his nose. "Definitely not," he said stiffly. "Are... are Fred and George..."

"They're very happy," Harry answered, casting a glance at the twins, who were staring at Percy and Bill in surprise and glee. "Which sometimes can be a bad thing, at least for the people they're pranking."

Percy laughed.

Dinner passed quickly. Harry barely noticed what he ate; he was paying far too much attention to Tom, who was being extremely snoggable (was that a word?) and it was annoying Harry... well, not really.

Finally, the group of extremely hairy hags went up to the stage and one struck a solemn note on the cello. Harry turned to Tom and smirked. "Care to dance, love?"

Tom blushed and took Harry's offered hand, and Harry led him to the dance floor.

\------------

The night ended with a colossally hilarious row between Granger and Weasley. There was also a lot of snogging, although Harry was disappointed Severus had caught them before Harry could take Tom to his room....

**(I do not do smut, sorry.)**

**_The Black Knights:_ **

**_King: Anguis (Harry)_ **

**_Queen: Amber (Tom)_ **

**_Rooks: Alpha (Remus) & Shere Khan (Regulus)_ **

**_Knights: General Shen (Draco) & Prince (Severus)_ **

**_Bishops: Samwise (Neville) & Redbeard (Seamus)_ **

**_Higher Pawns: Morgan (Luna; seer); Grim (Sirius; Guard); Oberon (Fred; Creator); Puck (George; Creator); Shadow (Kingsley, Recruiter); Blackbeard (Dean, Creator); Venom (Blaise, Stealth); Khepri (Skeeter, Spy); Hathi (Winston, Wandmaker); Howl (Cedric, Sleeper Agent, Ministry); Kaa (Viktor, Sleeper Agent, Bulgarian Ministry of Magic); Siren (Fleur, Sleeper, Veela) Scarlet (Charlie, Dragon Trainer) Genkurō (Bill, Goblin Liaison)_ **

**_Lower Pawns: Storm (Minerva McGonagall-Pomfrey); Thunder (Poppy McGonagall-Pomfrey)_ ** ****

**_Junior Marauders:_ **

**_Leader: Harry (Scales)_ **

**_Members: Tom (Red); Remus (Moony); Sirius (Padfoot); Regulus (Stripes); Severus (Snarl); Draco (Albino); Neville (Fuzzy); Seamus (Bandit); Luna (Radish); Fred (Flame); George (Sparky); Kingsley (Don); Dean (Tarzan); Blaise (Strike); Winston (Gray); Cedric (Loyal); Viktor (Regal); Fleur (Blaze); Charlie (Nuts); Bill (Russet)_ **

**_"Genkur_ ** **_ō_ ** **_is a shape-changing_ ** **_(fox-spirit) character who features prominently in the famous jōruri and kabuki play_ ** **Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura** **_." ⎯ Wikipedia_ **

**_Bill's Animagus form is a red howler monkey, and his creature form is fox kitsune._ **


	18. Chapter 18

There was a knock on the door, making Harry and Remus look up from their chess game. Charlie and Bill sat up, frowning. The twins scowled from their position on the floor, and Sirius, in dog form, glared at the door. He was sprawled across Fred's lap, with George's fingers tangled in his fur.

"Enter," Harry said with a sigh.

The door opened and a very sheepish Percy stood there. His glasses were crooked, and one of his eyes was black.

"What happened?" Remus asked in alarm, as Bill went to Severus' private stores in the back of the classroom, looking for a bruise salve.

Percy winced and collapsed behind one of the desks. "Nothing."

"If you want the twins to trust you, you have to tell the truth," Harry said calmly, moving a pawn a space forward. The twins were still glaring at him, and Sirius

A pained expression crossed Percy's face. "Mum," he said quietly. The twins paled slightly.

"She punched you?" Bill exclaimed as he reappeared with a small green container. He handed it to Percy and sat back down with Charlie.

"No, she slapped me, I fell and hit the counter," Percy said bluntly.

"Why?" George asked coldly.

Percy flinched. "I... I told her I was gay," he whispered.

The twins eyes widened; Bill and Charlie paled. A second later, Percy was enveloped by his four brothers.

Harry heard a yelp from the center of the group hug. "Can't breathe!" Percy choked.

Remus smiled slightly, then looked down at the chess board. "What?" he demanded, staring at it.

Sirius barked out a laugh, turning back into his human form. "Scales always wins, Moony," he cackled. Remus cast him an amused glare, which just made Sirius laugh harder.

Bill, Charlie, and the twins released Percy, who looked flushed and embarrassed. He refused to look at anyone, instead staring at the carton of bruise salve.

"I... I'm really sorry about..." Percy swallowed. "I was a prat."

"Yeah, you were," said Fred with a tiny smile.

"But you're still our brother," George promised.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," Percy said despondently, tracing the lid of the bruise salve with his finger. "I was rude and cruel, and-"

"Perce, do yourself a favor and shut up," said Bill firmly. Percy jumped and stared at him.

"It's in the past. We forgive you," Charlie said simply. The twins nodded.

Percy swallowed, blinking. "Th-thank you," he croaked. "I don't deserve it," he said again.

Sirius let out a dramatic sob. "You're all so sweet," he wailed, pressing a hand to his chest. Percy laughed. It was a slightly hysterical laugh, but a laugh all the same.

"Percy," said Harry with a small smile, "why did you decide to come to us?"

Percy's eyes flashed with anger and fear. "I found out what Dumbledore was planning, and it will hurt my brothers. That includes you," he added to Harry.

Everyone in the room tensed. "What is he planning?" Harry asked sharply.

"I couldn't get all the details," Percy admitted, "but he somehow got your name into the Goblet of Fire, which means it has to do with the Tournament. The third task was mentioned several times. He also has a spy in the school."

The twins exchanged alarmed looks. Bill and Charlie turned gray, glancing at Harry worriedly. Remus eyes glowed gold, and Sirius was growling.

Harry tapped his fingers on his arm, frowning.

"I want to spy for you," Percy announced.

"What?" the twins chorused in alarm.

"No, you'll get hurt," Bill said furiously.

"You don't have a spy," Percy said firmly. "And it's the least I can do for what I did." He turned to Harry.

"It's true, I don't have a spy," Harry mused. "I accept. But if it becomes too dangerous, you'll stop," he warned. Percy nodded.

Harry studied him for a moment, then smirked. "Percy... have you heard of the Black Knights?"

Percy went white.

**_The Black Knights:_ **

**_King: Anguis (Harry)_ **

**_Queen: Amber (Tom)_ **

**_Rooks: Alpha (Remus) & Shere Khan (Regulus)_ **

**_Knights: General Shen (Draco) & Prince (Severus)_ **

**_Bishops: Samwise (Neville) & Redbeard (Seamus)_ **

**_Higher Pawns: Morgan (Luna; seer); Grim (Sirius; Guard); Oberon (Fred; Creator); Puck (George; Creator); Shadow (Kingsley, Recruiter); Blackbeard (Dean, Creator); Venom (Blaise, Stealth); Khepri (Skeeter, Spy); Hathi (Winston, Wandmaker); Howl (Cedric, Sleeper Agent, Ministry); Kaa (Viktor, Sleeper Agent, Bulgarian Ministry of Magic); Siren (Fleur, Sleeper, Veela) Scarlet (Charlie, Dragon Trainer) Genkurō (Bill, Goblin Liaison)_ **

**_Lower Pawns: Storm (Minerva McGonagall-Pomfrey); Thunder (Poppy McGonagall-Pomfrey); Archimedes (Percy; Spy); Thorondor (Oliver, Scout)_ ** ****

**_Junior Marauders:_ **

**_Leader: Harry (Scales)_ **

**_Members: Tom (Red); Remus (Moony); Sirius (Padfoot); Regulus (Stripes); Severus (Snarl); Draco (Albino); Neville (Fuzzy); Seamus (Bandit); Luna (Radish); Fred (Flame); George (Sparky); Kingsley (Don); Dean (Tarzan); Blaise (Strike); Winston (Gray); Cedric (Loyal); Viktor (Regal); Fleur (Blaze); Charlie (Nuts); Bill (Russet); Percy (Hoot); Oliver (Swift)_ **

**(Percy's animagus form is an owl and Oliver's is a bald eagle.)**


	19. Chapter 19

"We still have no idea what they mean by 'what you'll sorely miss,'" Cedric groaned, rubbing his face. "And Harry needs to find out what to do to survive underwater!"

Harry sighed. "Actually, I do. I talked to Snarl, he's providing gillyweed."

"Vhat is gillyweed?" Viktor asked curiously.

"It ees a plant zat turns your lungs into gills," Fleur said distractedly, slamming her book shut. "Do you sink zat zey are using people?"

Harry blanched. "What do you mean, Blaze?"

"'What we'll sorely miss,'" Fleur repeated. "Are zey using people?"

Cedric paled. "Marcus for me-" Viktor scowled "-Gabrielle for Blaze, Red for Scales."

"If those mermaids hurt my Tom I will kill them," Harry snarled. Cedric and Viktor cowered, and Fleur whimpered.

"Zey would not dare," Fleur said, shaking herself. "Your headmistress is in charge, she would never harm a student."

"What about Viktor?" Cedric asked, still pale.

Harry laughed suddenly. "It would be hilarious if they used Granger," he explained when the other three champions stared at him.

Viktor wrinkled his nose in disgust as Fleur and Cedric sniggered. "If it vas her, I vould leave her there to rot," he said coldly.

"Hmm, except you'd have to pretend to actually care, or you'd get in trouble," Harry pointed out. Viktor scowled again.

\------------

The next day, Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor went down to the lake. Stands had been erected on the north side of the lake, as well as a judges' table. Headmistress McGonagall-Pomfrey, Percy, Karkaroff, Bagman and Maxime were already waiting for them.

"Ah!" Bagman said brightly. "Here are our champions!" He walked around the judges' table and approached them.

"Mr. Bagman, we already know our instructions," Harry said with great irritation, feeling a stab of alarm when he saw Tom and Marcus were missing. "If you'll _kindly_ get on with the task..."

Bagman blanched. "Y-yes, yes of course, Mr. Potter," he said quickly. He pulled out his wand and cast, " _Sonorus!_ " Then he addressed the crowd.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely one hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One... two... three!"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry pulled out the gillyweed. Viktor transfigured his top half into a shark, while Cedric and Fleur cast the Bubble-head Charm. After casting the gillyweed a disgusted look, Harry shoved it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. He then jumped into the lake with the rest of the champions.

A few seconds later, he felt incredible pain in his neck, signaling that he now had gills. He took a breath of cool water and shot forward, heading in the direction of the mermaids' village. He passed Viktor and Cedric along the way, but he didn't spot Fleur.

He turned around, mouthed a quick 'Find Fleur' to Viktor, and rushed off again.

Twenty minutes later, he found himself in the mermaids' village. In the center of the village was a tall statue, and tied to the statue were four people.

Tom was bound between Marcus and... _Granger?_ Well, Viktor was going to be disappointed. The last person was a small, silvery-haired girl Harry knew to be Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle.

Harry swam up to the statue and pulled out his wand. _Cultro!_ he thought, slashing his wand through the water. Instantly, the rope connecting Tom to Granger was cut in two. He did the same to the other side and grasped Tom's arm.

Cedric swam up to him at that moment, panting. Harry gave him a questioning look and mouthed, _Regal? Blaze?_

 _Coming,_ Cedric mouthed back. He performed the same spell Harry had, severing Marcus from the statue. He glanced between Harry and Marcus desperately.

 _Go,_ Harry ordered. Cedric nodded and shot upward, dragging Marcus with him.

Viktor and Fleur arrived a few moments later, Fleur covered in scratches. Harry cast her a worried look.

 _Grindylows,_ Fleur mouthed, shooting over to her sister with a panicked look. Viktor stared at Granger with utter disgust, causing Harry to snort.

The three of them rose swiftly through the water, arriving only two minutes after Cedric. The stands were roaring with pleasure. Madam McGonagall-Pomfrey and her wife were the only ones who looked worried, and the healer was fussing over Cedric and Marcus when they arrived.

Tom, Gabrielle, and Granger woke up as soon as they hit the surface. Gabrielle looked panicky until she saw Fleur, and then she began complaining in French. Tom blushed when he saw Harry, but said nothing. Granger, on the other hand, gave Viktor a longing look.

"Oh _Viktor,_ " Granger simpered, "you're so _romantic!_ "

Harry, Tom, and Fleur gagged, and Gabrielle giggled. Granger cast her a look full of loathing.

"Granger," Viktor snapped, losing his temper, "I _only_ asked you to the ball because you vere the last option! I am _friends_ vith Harry, and he hates you. So do I. Stop flirting vith me!"

Granger looked like she'd been slapped, but she silenced.

The judges conferred for a moment, and then Bagman cast the _Sonorus_ spell on his throat again. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision," he called. The stands silenced.

"Fleur Delacour demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-head Charm, but was delayed by several grindylows. She was the third to find the hostages. She arrived two minutes after the hour. We award her forty points."

Polite applause.

"Cedric Diggory also used the Bubble-head Charm, and was second to find the hostages. He arrived one minute after the hour. We therefore award him forty-seven points."

The Hufflepuffs roared in delight, joined by several Gryffindors. Harry smiled at Cedric, who beamed.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and returned with his hostage at the same time as Miss Delacour and Mr. Potter. We award him forty-five points."

The Durmstrang students and the Slytherins yelled and stomped in support of Viktor, and Harry chuckled when he saw Viktor's scowl. He was clearly annoyed that he had to rescue a girl he hated.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman said, casting Harry a nervous look. "He returned at the same time as Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour. He also told Mr. Krum to return and help Miss Delacour with the grindylows, and refused to leave until he was sure the other champions had their hostages. Most of the judges-" he glared at Karkaroff, and Viktor hissed in defense of Harry "-feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However, Mr. Potter's score is forty-seven points."

"First place," Tom said over the roar from the crowd, a soft smile on his face. His cheeks were red, but Harry couldn't tell whether it was because his body temperature was lower than normal or because he was blushing. When Tom kissed his cheek, causing catcalls from the Slytherins and a disgusted noise from Granger, he knew it was because he was blushing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hermione Granger ⎯ Helen or Arachne?**

_You have all heard of Miss Granger, Harry Potter's  
_ _ex-friend. It was once speculated that she was his  
_ _girlfriend. Whether this is true or not, one thing is for  
_ _certain ⎯ Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl,  
_ _has a taste for famous wizards that Mr. Potter alone  
_ _cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor  
_ _Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World  
_ _Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with  
_ _his affections. Krum, who had been openly smitten with  
_ _the devious Miss Granger, recently discovered through  
_ _her supposed ex-boyfriend, Mr. Potter, that she is not  
_ _the woman she pretends to be._

_"Granger thinks she's a god-send," Harry Potter reveals.  
_ _"She believes she's the smartest person in the school, and  
_ _anyone who gets higher grades than her is cheating. Before  
_

_I was re- sorted into Slytherin, she would burn my essays  
_ _if she thought they sounded smarter than hers. She's also  
_ _rude, arrogant, and despicable. I warned Viktor to stay  
_ _away from her ⎯ looks like he took my advice."_

_If Mr. Potter speaks the truth, and Miss Granger does burn  
_ _her fellow students' essays, Minerva McGonagall-Pomfrey  
_ _will want to investigate. It is, of course, against school  
_ _rules, and many students could be suffering from failing  
_ _grades because of this girl._

\------------

"I saw you, Marcus! You were kissing Theo!"

"I swear it wasn't what it looked li-"

"Shut up, Harry's sleeping!"

Harry snorted, lifting his head off his Transfiguration essay. "Too late, I'm awake. What happened?" He yawned, rubbing his face. When he pulled his hands away, he frowned.

The common room had gone completely silent. Angry tears were falling down Cedric's face, and Marcus was torn between embarrassment and defiance. Theo was hiding behind a huge book labelled _Lies and Secrets,_ his face redder than a tomato. Viktor was giving Marcus a look that indicated he wanted to burn him alive. Blaise, Draco, Neville, Fleur, and the twins were giving Cedric protective, worried looks looks. Seamus and Dean were scowling at Marcus. Luna looked downright dangerous. Tom had his wand out, and he was frowning at Cedric's boyfriend.

"What happened?" Harry asked again, his voice icy. Marcus blanched.

Theo sighed and lowered his book. "It's my fault. I didn't realize Marcus and Cedric were still dating." He cast Cedric an apologetic look. "Marcus told me you two broke up."

Cedric flinched, and Marcus paled. Viktor hissed quietly.

"Cedric caught me and Marcus kissing," Theo continued quietly. "I'm sorry, Cedric."

"I'm not mad at you," Cedric said flatly. "I'm mad at Marcus."

"I-" Marcus began.

"There's no excuse for cheating!" Fred snarled.

"Come near Cedric again-" George growled.

"-and we'll rip you apart!" Fred finished.

Marcus paled further.

"Leave," Viktor said coldly, his eyes flashing black briefly. Harry raised an eyebrow. He hadn't known Viktor was a Dark Veela....

Marcus fled the common room.

Cedric choked and collapsed beside Viktor on the couch. Viktor put an arm around his shoulders, his glare softening to a concerned look. Cedric put his head on Viktor's shoulder, muffling his sobs.

"Don't worry, Cedric," Luna said softly. "You'll find your mate soon."

Cedric gave her a look of watery confusion. "But I'm not a magical creature."

"You'll see," Luna said gently. "He won't hurt you, and he cares about you a lot."

"If he does hurt you-" said Fred.

"-he'll regret it," George agreed, eyes flashing. Viktor paled slightly.

"You are our brother," Harry agreed, casting the dormitory door a glare.

Cedric smiled weakly. "Th-thanks," he croaked.

"No problem, brother," Blaise said with a smile.

**Helen: a beautiful girl from Greek mythology that supposedly caused a war between her lover and her husband. Arachne: a woman from Greek mythology who challenged the goddess Athena to a weaving contest, believing she was better than her. (She lost).**


	21. Chapter 21

This was the last meeting of the Black Knights before the third task. The only members not present were Charlie, who was back in Romania, Kingsley, who was at the Ministry, and Winston, who was at his shop. The members who were present were dueling. Harry knew something was going to happen during the last task that would involve him facing Dumbledore, so he needed his Knights up to the task of defending/fighting for him.

Beside him, Tom was eyeing the twins, who were dueling Regulus and Severus. It was rather impossible to tell who was winning, given the jets of light and partial fog, but it was clear that both teams were deadly and talented. Tom winced when Regulus only just dodged a _Diffindo_ that would have hit his-

"Your Majesty."

Harry turned. The headmistress was standing behind him with her wife, looking worried, proud, and annoyed. "Yes, Professor?" he asked.

"It's time for the champions to go down to the Quidditch field," Minerva responded. Poppy huffed.

Harry nodded and shouted, "Stop!"

A few seconds later, silence fell and the Black Knights turned to him.

"It's time for the third task," Harry announced. "Howl, Kaa, Siren and I need to go down to the Quidditch pitch."

Cedric grinned from beside Viktor, who merely looked bored. Fleur looked a mixture of apprehensive and excited.

"I want you all to be on your guard," Harry continued. "You will come when I call you through the marks. Have your uniforms ready."

His followers dispersed noisily.

"Harry," Tom said quietly, worriedly. Harry noticed the anxiety on his boyfriend's face. "I ⎯ what if-"

Harry silenced him with a slow, deep kiss. "I'll be fine," he said firmly. "You taught me well," he added, causing Tom to blush harder. "When I face Dumbledore tonight, I want you by my side."

Tom blinked in surprise. "You want me to fight alongside you?"

"I want you to be with me, always," Harry said softly.

Their kiss was rather watery, but one of their best....

\------------

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!"

Cheers erupted from the stands.

"Let me remind you how the points currently stand," Bagman continued. "In first place, we have Mr. Harry Potter, with ninety-three points, representing the Junior Marauders!" A majority of the crowd cheered, while some of the Gryffindors booed. "Tied in second place with eighty-five points each we have Mr. Cedric Diggory, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More cheers. "Finally, in last place with seventy-nine points, we have Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Bagman waited for the cheering to stop.

"So, on my whistle, Mr. Potter," Bagman said, casting Harry a nervous look. He raised the whistle to his lips and blew shortly.

Harry slipped into the entrance in front of him.

As soon as he was out of sight, he pulled out his wand. " _Invenient Triwizard Cup,_ " he hissed in Parseltongue.

A black light emerged from his wand. The line of light started at his wand and disappeared into the bushes ahead of him, connecting to the Cup. Harry flicked his wand again, and the line moved to accommodate solid objects.

He knew this was cheating, but he wanted to be at full strength when he faced Dumbledore. That, and he didn't really care about the rules.

Harry strode forward, hoping this wouldn't take too long.

He didn't face anything too difficult ⎯ he blew up the boggart that showed Tom dead, the Blast-Ended Skrewt fled as soon as he saw him, and the sphinx's riddle was so easy it was boring ⎯ until he reached the final stretch.

Three Acromantulas, each the size of a bus, were standing between him and the Triwizard Cup. Harry frowned and canceled the search spell; he needed his wand for defense.

"Your Majesty," a voice whispered behind him. Harry acknowledged Cedric's presence with a distracted nod.

"Ve vill fight the spiders," Viktor offered behind him. "You vill need your strength to fight Dumbledore."

"Where is Fleur?" Harry asked softly.

"'Ere, Your Majesty," came Fleur's slightly breathless voice as she came up behind them. When she saw the Acromantulas, she cursed quietly in French.

"Howl, Kaa, Siren, distract the spiders," Harry said quietly. "The Triwizard Cup is a Portkey." He could sense that the magic coming from the Cup was Dumbledore's. "It will take me away from the school. I will call you all as soon as I arrive."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the three whispered obediently. Viktor slipped into the shadows while Cedric and Fleur darted into the clearing.

The three spiders instantly converged on the Veela and human. Cedric blasted one away with a Dark hex, while Fleur put one to sleep. The third, distracted by Fleur and Cedric, didn't see Viktor's Blood Boiling curse until it was too late.

Harry stepped out of hiding. "Well done," he chuckled, casting the two screaming-in-pain Acromantulas a dark smirk. "Knock them out before the crowd hears. I'd rather you didn't get in trouble."

Two more spells later, Harry was standing in front of the Triwizard Cup, wand carefully tucked into its holster. The holster was charmed so that only Harry and Tom could remove his wand ⎯ that included gravity.

"Good luck, _mon roi,_ " Fleur said quietly.

Harry nodded to them and grasped the handle of the trophy. Instantly, he felt the jolt of a Portkey, and he was transported out of the maze.

He appeared on a dark hilltop several minutes later. Harry's wand was instantly out, because standing about five feet in front of him was a familiar bearded man.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes glittering. "Hello, Harry."


	22. Chapter 22

"Hello, Professor," Harry said lightly. Dumbledore frowned slightly. "Did you think I'd be surprised? Ever since I got out from under your thumb you've been doing everything you can to make me your little weapon again. I _hate_ to tell you this," he finished sarcastically, "but I will not attack Voldemort; I will not hate Slytherins; I will not be your _Golden Boy_."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm well aware of that, my dear boy. I have another child who will work for the prophecy."

"The fake prophecy?" Harry sneered.

"Fake or not, the people need something to believe in," Dumbledore responded. "Since you refuse to see reason, I'm afraid they will stop believing in you ⎯ because you'll be dead."

"I would like to see you try," Harry laughed. He gathered his magic and called his followers.

One by one, the Black Knights appeared on the hilltop. Tom was instantly by his side, making Harry chuckle, while the rest gathered by rank; his rooks, knights, and bishops directly behind him, then the higher pawns, followed by the lower. Twenty-seven people stood facing the bearded old man (well, twenty-six and a cackling poltergeist).

"You see, Dumbledore," Harry said lazily, "I have an army. Do you think you can take on all of us at once?"

Dumbledore chuckled, and Harry was immediately worried. "Oh, I won't pretend to be _that_ powerful, my boy. However..." he raised a hand, and more figures appeared over the hillside, some wearing masks, some not. Harry recognized Mrs. Weasley, Ginevra, Granger, and Ronald among the unmasked figures.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Your Order has grown since Voldemort attacked me as a child." He ignored the flinches and hisses from the enemy army. "Do you think your army can stand against mine?"

"I have the numbers," Dumbledore answered. It did look like he had more than a hundred people with him....

"Do you have the talent?" Harry asked coldly. "The people standing behind me have been training in both Light and Dark magic, and are extremely formidable. Oh-" he called one last follower, and a huge black snake appeared behind them. "And I have a basilisk."

Several of the enemy shrieked and covered their faces.

 _Master's mate, was is going on?_ Tenebris hissed, glaring at Dumbledore. He must have had one of his eyelids down, because the old man didn't die.

" _We are fighting, Tenebris,_ " Harry answered.

Tenebris bared his fangs in a deadly grin. _Finally._

"We have ways to counter a basilisk," Dumbledore said calmly. With a flash of fire, Fawkes appeared on the old man's shoulder.

Harry sighed irritably. "I was hoping not to do this, but..." He pulled out a communicating mirror. "Voldemort."

More flinches and gasps from the enemy army.

Marvolo appeared in the mirror, looking irritated. "What, brat? I'm busy," he grumbled.

"Too busy to fight against the old man?" Harry asked dryly.

"Why didn't you say so?" Marvolo exclaimed, grinning. "Where are you?"

Harry scanned the Triwizard Cup's magic and gave Marvolo the coordinates.

"Will we need the Death Eaters?"

" _Definitely,_ " Harry answered in Parseltongue, glancing at Dumbledore's army with a sneer. While it was true that he had faith in his followers' power, he also didn't know the extent of the enemy's power. Better to be a careful Slytherin than a cocky Gryffindor.

There was a crack of Apparition, and Voldemort appeared beside Harry. Dumbledore's eyes widened at Marvolo's body ⎯ which didn't look like a bald, snake-faced humanoid, the body he'd had before he'd attacked the Potters.

"Shere Khan, we need your Dark Mark," Harry said lazily. Regulus stepped forward and rolled up his left sleeve.

"Why is one of your followers a Death Eater?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"He is no longer a Death Eater," Voldemort said coldly as he pressed his wand to Regulus' Mark. "But he keeps his Mark so I can access _my_ followers in an emergency."

There was a pause, and a hundred Death Eaters Apparated onto the hill behind the Black Knights. Regulus pulled his sleeve back down and stood between Remus and Draco again.

"My Lord, what-" came Lucius' Malfoy's voice, but he stopped with a yelp when he saw Dumbledore and the Order.

"Are you ready to fight for your master?" Voldemort asked smoothly.

"Always, Master!" Bellatrix Lestrange cackled.

"These are my allies, Harry Potter," Voldemort added dismissively, "and the second-in-command of the Black Knights, Queen Amber."

"Ah, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, but Harry could sense his distress. "You look more human than you really are."

Marvolo snorted. "You look less crazy than you actually are."

"Are we going to attack or just stand here exchanging pleasantries?" Harry growled.

"I was hoping to do this the peaceful way," Dumbledore sighed. "But I suppose..." he pulled out his wand. "Attack!" **(The Hallows don't exist in this fan fiction.)**

**A/N: I'm really bad at battle scenes, so I'm skipping it.**

Harry, Tom, and Marvolo stood above a panting, snarling Dumbledore. Most of his forces had fled, while the rest were on the ground, unmoving. Mrs. Weasley lay dead beside an unconscious Ronald. Tenebris was enjoying his meal of phoenix. **(No hate on Fawkes, he's cool.)** Ginevra and Granger were being held prisoner by the twins. (Harry could hear them cackling from here.)

"You've lost, old man," Voldemort purred.

"Good will always win," Dumbledore snapped.

"Except _you_ are not good," Harry growled. He glanced at Marvolo and Tom. "Killing spells on the count of three?"

"A fitting way to end this," Marvolo agreed. The three of them raised their wands.

With the spell that started this whole mess....

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Three jets of green light hit Albus Dumbledore in the chest.

The Dark had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos!


End file.
